a college life
by Abhivi fan girl
Summary: my story based on dareya and abhivi. this story ful on masti and darama
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys...

I Am rbbasodhiya.i write a story on abhivi . my story title is kuch kuch hota ha...

Introduction...

ABHIJEET SRIWASTAW - A 26 YEAR OLD BOY. [his nick name abhi.]...

PURVI MEHRA - 23 YEAR OLD GIRL [her friend called PM]...

DAYA MEHRA - 26 YEAR OLD BOY [purvi 's elder brother]...

TARIKA MEHRA- 24 YEARS OLD GIRL ...

SHREYA SRIWASTAW- A 23 YEARS OLD GIRL. [Abhi's younger sister]...

PANKAJ MALHOTRA-22 YEARS OLD BOY.[Purvi's cusion]...

M.K. ...

punkaj-bhai ye pm kyo nahi aayi...

daya-pata nahi...

pankaj- mujhe pm ko batana hai ki aaj mujhe rajat- or sachin ne paresan kiya...

daya -theek hai jab wo aye to usse bta dena...

somebady hear a femae voice -pankaj pm aa gayi...

pankaj -kya tasha pm aa gayi...

tasha-ha pankaj...

[A girl who wear blue jins and white shirt and black coat come into university gate on her scuite]...

tasha - itni late kese ho gayi pm...

pankaj- tujhe pata hai pm mujhe[tasha cut the his baat]...

tasha-pankaj pm ko college ke ander to aane de...

[pm come inside]...

daya - kiske sath fight karke aa rahi hai my priences...

purvi -bhai aap bhi na aap kese jaan lete hai ki meri fight hui hai ya nahi...

daya-tu mujhe superman bhi bolti ho or...

purvi- bhaiya mujhe ek ladka mil gaya tha jo purvi mehra ko chellenge kar raha tha ki mai 100 kph ki speed se bike nahi chala sakti or apko to pta haina purvi mehra koi challenge nahi harti...

daya- tujhe kitni bar kaha ki kisi se fight mat kiya karo but [purvi cut his talk]...

purvi-sorry bhai [she goes with tasha]...

In cantine...

sachin-hi PM tum mere sath chalo mujhe kisi se milana hai tumhe...

purvi- par kis se...

sachin-chal na yaar ...

purvi- sachu tujhe pta hai na PM kisi se milne nahi jati jise PM se milna hota hai wo khud aata hai...

[Then the pankaj come near purvi]...

pankaj - PM rajat or sachin ne mujhe fhir se preshan kiya ...

purvi(shocked)- what chalo abhi btati hu inhe...

(she come near sachin or rajat)...

purvi(angry voice)-tumne pankaj ko phir se prashan kiya(than those are turn)...

one boy -tum...

PM - tum mere college mai kya kar rahe ho...

sachin- tum janti ho kavin ko mai tumhe kavin se milana chahata tha...

kavin-sorry wo maine bas( than purvi )- no mention( she go)...

In parking road...

purvi- bhai di kab ayegi...

daya - time to ho gaya hain aati hi hogi i call her ...

tasha - teri di? tune bataya nahi kabhi...

purvi- ha wo london padhti thi but she come to India...

daya-purvi teri di ayegi...

(PM run away towards outside tabhi purvi ek boy se takrakar girne wali hoti hai tabhi wo usse SRK wale andaj mai pakad leta hai . they look to each other )...

purvi- chodo mujhe...

boy- ok chod diya (purvi fall in floor)...

a girl- purvi...

(purvi look to outside she saw a girl )...

purvi to boy- tumhe to mai baad mai dekhugi abhi meri di aa gayi hai...

end the chapter...

hello guys this is my first story . I hope you like it and support me. I update soon..

tab tak aap sochiye ki purvi ki di and wo boy hai kon...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys i am back with new chapter.  
We go here.

purvi- di aap aa gayi...

A girl - ha purvi...

daya - tarika aa gayi...

tarika - ha bhai...

purvi - di chalo college main...

tarika- ok..

( in the college)...

purvi - di ye tasha hai my friend..

tasha -hello di and welcome in our college..

tarika -hey tasha and thanku...

purvi - di aap chalo main abhi aati hu...

tarika - ok chalo tasha...

(purvi uss boy ke pass jati hai jisse uski takkar hui thi)...

purvi -o hello mister..

A boy -yes bolo..

purvi - tum ne mujhe niche kyo giraya...

Boy - tum ne hi to kaha tha chodo mujhe to maine chod diya ...

purvi - yadi maine kaha aapna sir diwar mai maro to mar loge kya...

Boy - pagal hu kya main jo aapna sir diwar main maroga ...

purvi -lagte to ho...

boy - kitni pagal ladki ho yaar tum...

purvi -tumne purvi mehra ko pagal kaha...

boy - dimag ke sath kam suniya deta hai kya...

purvi - tumhari himmat kese hui bdw what is your name...

boy - abhijeet wese tum chaho to abhi bula satki ho or aapka kya naam hai...

purvi - abhi my foot...

abhi - aapka naam foot hai nice name (laughing loudly)...

purvi -bdw my name is pm...

abhi - pm means prime minister...

purvi(angry) - pm means purvi mehra...

abhi - ha ha ha...

purvi - tumhe pm se panga lena bahut mehga padega...

abhi - sasti cheez mujhe pasad bhi nahi hai...

purvi - ten dino ke aander tume iss college se bahar nahi nikla diya to mera naam purvi mehra nahi...

abhi - ok try kar lo...

purvi - i see you..

(purvi waha se chali jati hai)...

in caffe...

tasha - pm tu itne gusse main kyo hai...

tarika - kya hua purvi...

purvi - aaj tak purvi mehra se itni badmeezi se kisi ne baat nahi ki ...

tasha - kis ne ki kahi sachin ne to nahi ki...

purvi sachin ki itni himmat kaha...

tarika - phir kis ne...

purvi - uss idots abhi ne...

tasha - usse pata hai tu kon hai ? iss college ke chairmen ki beti hai...

tarika - its ok yaar...

purvi - ok nahi usse pata nahi hai ussne kisske sath panga liya...

tasha - di purvi theek bol rahi hai...

purvi - usski nani na yaad dila di to mera naam purvi mehra nahi...

tasha - purvi tu kya karne wali hai...

purvi - tasha tujhe to pta hai na ki pm se panga lene wala iss college mai aaj tak nahi tika...

tasha - phir pm kya plan hai...

purvi - kal pta chalega...

end the chapter...

thanku for your reviews guys...

good by friend i will come soon with next chapter...

take care...

your...

rbbasodhiya...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys...

I am coming with new chapter...

we go to here...

tasha - chal yaar class start hone wali...

purvi-tu chal ma aati hu...

tasha- ok chalo di...(she went)...

purvi to her self- mai uss abhi se haar nahi satki...

In class...

All student chat together...

ishita - yaar divya wo new boy ... so hot na...

divya - ha yaar.. mujhe usska naam bhi pta hai ...

ishita - kya naam hai yaar...

divya - kavin khurana...

ishita- nahi yaar mai usski baat nahi kar rahi hu...

divya - or kiski baat kar rahi ...

ishita- wohi jo black jackot or blue jeans mai tha...

kajal- usska name abhijeet hai..

ishita - yaar naam hi kitna hot hai ...

divya- nahi yaar kavin so hundsome...

(tabhi waha purvi , tasha , tarika aati hai ) ...

ishita - to chal...ye purvi decide karegi who is the smarter..

divya- pm tu bta who is best kavin ya abhi ...

purvi - sut up yaar...

(just then all hear a male voice " my name is abhi not sut up "...

All turn...

ishita- yaar so hot and dashing...

purvi - hey you...tum yaha bhi...

(divya to ishita - yaar ye pm ka BF hai...)...

abhi - yaar... tell them who is best...

purvi - tum or best never...

abhi- I know indian girls aapne would be ka naam nahi lete...kyu girls am I right...

all girls - yes hundsome...(purvi stare all girls)...

(abhi made funny face towards purvi)...

just then abhi 's phone ringing and he went...

abhi on call- ha hello tu bhi aa rahi hai , pahle kyu nahi bataya mai tere sath aa jata ...

girl- do you ask me bro...bdw how was the first day in the college ...

abhi to think about purvi -aa ja GP.. wese college mai koi apne aap ko jayda hi smart samjhta hai ...my class about to start.(cut the call)...

In class...

teacher- good morning student...

all student - good morning shalukhe sir...

shalukhe sir- how many type of ras..who know ...sachin...

sachin - I don't know sir...

shalukhe sir - stupid ...anyone ...

pankaj- I know sir ...

salukhe sir- that ' s my boy...shikho isse kuch..all class are stupid.. batao beta...

pankaj- sir three type ...

salukhe sir - which...

pankaj- sir mango ka ras, orange ka ras , last and my favourite sugercan ras...

( all student loughing loudly)...

salukhe sir(angrilly) - satyanass...ho...sit down..

purvi(to see abhi) - sir kuch new student aaye hai unka bhi I.Q test kar liya jaye...

salukhe sir - why not ...abhijeet tum batao..

abhi- sir plz call me abhi ...jinse mai ya jo mujhse pyar karte hai wo mujhe abhi bulate hai..(to see purvi)..

salukhe- ok abhi give me answer...

abhi- sir nine type ...sir I don't rember first nam ,can you ask purvi...

salukhe - why not purvi tell him...

purvi stand up...

end the chapter...

guys think that kya purvi give the answer ya wo abhi ke plane mai fass jayegi

I hope you liked this chapter...and thanku for your reviews...

Take care ...

your sheetal ...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys...

I am back with new chapter...

we go here ...

purvi- sir wo wo wo...

salukhe -ha ha bolo beta...

purvi - sir first name hai wo wo ...

abhi - sir, I thing purvi ko bhi meri tarah first name remamber nahi hai ...kyo purvi am I right...

purvi - no away I know ...

abhi - ha to phir batao...

purvi- sir wo .. baat ye hai ki kal meri di lodon se aayi thi issliye mai yaad karna bhul gayi...( she carying )...

salukhe - its ok beta...kal bta dena...

(abhi to him self - ye roti bhi hai ...)...

after the class ...

tasha - yaar pm tu kitni aachi tarah pagal banati hai ...

purvi - ye to mere bay hath ka kaam hai...

tasha- wo to hai ...par iss bar to uss abhi ne fasha hi diya tha ...

purvi- no away, wo abhi, purvi mehra ko kabhi nahi hra sakta...

tasha - wo to hai ,but pm is the best...

purvi - of course yaar...purvi mehra ko takkar de sake wo kissi mai baat hi kaha...

just then all hear a male voice " aapko sayad abhi jessa koi mila hi nahi...

all turn...

purvi - you..

abhi - hai mai... kyo mere bina dil nahi lag raha my would be...

purvi ( anrgry voice)-what you means mr abhi...

abhi- tasha batao isse..

tasha- wo pm actully..abhi ne sab ko bataya hai ki tu usski would be hai..

abhi- kyo purvi am I right..

purvi- tumhari himmat kese hui..tum apne aap ko bahut smart samajhte ho...

abhi - yaar tum kesi girl ho tume itna hi nahi pta , mai apne aap ko smart samjhta nahi hu , mai smart hu...

purvi - smart my foot..

tasha - ab kya hoga pm...

abhi - hona kya hai , pm or abhi ki shaadi hogi...

purvi- mai tumse shaadi never , aagar tum duniya ke aakhri boy bhi hue na to mai phir bhi tumse shaadi ki bajay kawari marna passand karugi...

abhi - yaad rakhna ye abhijeet srivastaw ka vada hai , tum aagar dulhan bani to abhi srivastaw ki hi banogi...

abhi - abhi mai chalta hu ... by purvi..( he went )..

in parking road..

daya - pankaj tu tarika or pm ke sath aa jana..

pankaj - ok bhai ...

( Here abhi come)..

abhi- thanks yaar ..

daya - but why...

abhi- ras ke type batane ke liye ...

daya - its ok yaar ...tum new student ho full day to tumhe room adjust karne mai lag gaya hoga study karne ka time hi nahi mila hoga...

abhi - you are right yaar..bdw what is your name...

daya - daya..and your...

abhi - abhijeet sriwastav..

In cantine...

kavin- sachin ye purvi kon hai ?..

sachin- purvi iss college ke chairmen ki beti hai , full college uske under mai hai...

kavin - phir to purvi mehra ko pana or bhi important ho gaya hai...

sachin - what you mean...

kavin - It's not your matter..

sachin - tu PM ko nahi jaanta...

kavin - or tu kavin khurana ko nahi jaanta...ok by..

In mehra residence...

tarika - purvi fresh ho ja dinner ready hai...

(purvi don't reply to her she thinking something)

purvi to herself - kuch to karna hoga iss abhi...

tarika - bhai dekho isse jabse aayi hai pta nahi kya soch rahi hai...

daya - kya hua purvi tu kya soch rahi hai...

purvi- kuch nahi bhai , chalo dinner karte hai...

daya- ok...

(after dinner in purvi ' s room)...

purvi- di aap yaha koi kam tha ...

tarika - kya hua purvi tu aaj bahut khoi khoi se lag rahi...

purvi -aashi koi baat nahi di ...

tarika - lagta hai meri chhoti bahan ko pyar ho gaya hai..

purvi - purvi mehra ko kabhi kisi se pyar nahi hoga...

tarika - aasha nahi hota pyar ek din sab ko hota hai , tujhe bhi hoga...

purvi - kyo aapko bhi pyar hua hai di kissi se batao na di kon hai wo ...

tarika - abhi nahi , sayed kal mujhe wo mile...chal by good night...

purvi - good night di ...

next morning ...

tarika - purvi tu bhai ke sath aa jana...ok mai ja rahi hu...

purvi - ok di...

(tarika went to college but raste mai usski car khatab ho jati hai)...

tarika to her self- are yaar iss car ko bhi abhi kharab hona tha ...

( just then some boys come to near tarika)...

first boy - kaha jaa rahi ho madam hum bhi chale...

tarika(angry voice) - kya badtmeezi hai ye...

second boy -are madam ko to gussa aa gaya ...

third boy- nahi , kalu madam ki car kharab ho gayi hai ...chalo madam ko aapni bike par unke ghar chod aate hai ...

fourth boy- aao madam meri bike par beth ja...

tarika - yaha se jaao varna mai police ko call kar rahi hu...

first boy - are kalu, madam to dhamki de rahi hai ...

( kalu go to near tarika and catch her hend)...

just then all hear a male voice - yaar mera ghar pass mai hai pahle apni bike par mujhe bhi ghar chod do...

kallu - bhai lo aa gaya hero heroin ko bachane ...chal foot ho

boy - are yaar gunde ki acting karkni bhi nahi aati kya...

goons- mera dimag kharab mat kar ... varna mera hath uth jayega...

boy- kyu bhai tera hath kya sunny paji ka hath hai ... jo mai uth nahi uth jauga...

goons - chal re mohan iss hero ko hospital pahucha de...

(mahon going to boy)...

boy - ek min ruko...

mohan - dekho bhai ye hero dar gaya...

boy- nahi yaar ek ek karke mat aana sab ek sath aana kyoki mere pass itna time nahi hai ...

( boy beat all goons but his leg has injured)...

tarika - thanku so much..for saving me...

boy - it's ok ...bdw what is your name ?...

tarika - tarika mehra...and your..

boy - my self abhijeet sriwastav...

tarika thinking- ye kitna handsome or brave hai ..sayed isse god ne mere liye bheja hai...

abhi- kya hua ...

tarika - kuch nahi...

abhi- oh I can't remember ki aaj GP aa rahi hai...

tarika - ye GP kon hai...

abhi - my younger sister...par mujhe usse pick up karne jana tha ...but my leg has injured...

tarika- it's ok abhi mere bhai aapki sister ko pick up kar lege...

abhi- par aapka bhai kon hai ...

tarika- daya mehra...

abhi- jo M. K.R college mai padhta hai..

tarika-ha ,par aapko kese pta...

abhi- he is my best friend..form yesterday...(they went to college)...

In college...

tarika- bhai suno ...

daya- ha..

tarika- bhai abhi' s younger sister aa rahi hai ...kya aap usse pick up kar loge..beause abhi 's leg has injured...

daya - ok , par mai ussko pachanuga kese...

abhi - ye lo pen isse dekha kar khade ho jana wo tumhare pass aa jayegi...

daya- ok (he went to station)...

end the chapter ...

I hope you liked .I will come soon with next chapter ,thanku for your reviews...

jab tak ye sochye ki abhi 's sister kon hai or kessi hogi daya ki usse first meet...

by...

tackecare..

your sheetal...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys...

Iam back with new chapter...

special note- please read my heart voice...

you know that abhivi story writer is very few.. because some other fans crush to abhivi writers...guys let me tell you that a true fans never hurt to another true fans...  
If you write bad comments anybody then you insulted your favourite and you are not true fans...

please guys , don't hate abhivi and abhivi writer...jase aap abhirika ,sachvi ,rajvi ,or kavi fan ho wese hi mai bhi to abhivi fan hu...

I thank dareya fans is such a true fans. they don't hate anyone. I respect him...

we go here...

AT Station...

a girl - ye bro bhi na kaha rah gaye...( just then a male voice hear )...

boy - hello..

girl - kis baat ka hello ..

boy - aap abhijeet ki sister ho na...

girl- ha hu to..( she thinking - lagta hai bro ne college apne ander kar hi liya hai )...

boy- actully ,abhi ne mujhe aapko pick up karne bheja hai...

girl- aacha to tu bro ka new driver hai.. chal saman gadi mai rakh...or chal bro ke pass...

boy - mera naam daya mehra , or mai abhi ka driver ..( girl cut the chat )...

girl- chalo ab..

daya - ok ( both went)..

IN THE CAR...

daya - what is your name...

girl- kyu janna hai naam tumhe ..driver ho driver raho ,aacha...

( daya thinking- ye ladki kitni beautifull hai or gusse mai to or bhi beautifull lagti hai , yaadi isse pta chala ki mai abhi ka driver nahi hu to isse sayed bura lage ki ussne abhi ke friend ko driver kaha or ye up set ho jaye , ok mai isse nahi bataoga ki mai abhi ka driver nahi hu...)...

girl - ruko , gadi roko...

daya- but why...?

girl - mujhe pani puri khani hai or aalu tikki bhi khani hai...

daya- nahi ,this is not good for health...

girl - tum to aase kah raho ho ki tum koi college toper ho...

daya- ha , mai college toper hu...

girl - am I made?...

daya - nahi to ...

girl- yaadi tum toper hote to yaha bhai ke driver thodi na hote...

daya - nahi , mai abhi ka driver nahi ,friend hu...

girl - oh sorry ...

daya - it's ok...wese what is your name ?...

girl - shreya sriwastav...chalo na mujhe pani puri khani hai...

daya - no ..

shreya - plz plz ..

daya - ok chalo...( both went )...

daya- bhai ek plet pani puri laga dena...

pp wala - ok..

shreya - aap nahi lege..

daya - sorry I don't eat..

shreya - ok ..

pp wala - lo sir pani puri...

( shreya eat pani puri or daya looking her )...

sheya - aap bhi lo na shirf ek..

daya- no , thanks..

shreya - plz plz...

daya - ok shirf ek...( both are eat pani puri )...

daya - chale..

shreya - ok ...( both are went )...

In college...

kavin - yaar ye PM kaha hai...

sachin - kyu ...

kavin- parpose karna hai...

sachin- what ...

kavin- ha , yaar mai PM se pyar karta hu..

sachin - kab se...

kavin- kal se ...

rajat - yaar PM ko parpose karna itna easy nahi hai...mai , sachin after all sabhi boys ne PM ko parpoe kiya par...

kavin - par kya rajat...

rajat - ussne pure college ke samane hame insulted kiya ...

kavin - tum tum ho or , mai kavin khurana hu or tum mujhe nahi jante ho ...

sachin- matlab ...

kavin - matlab ki jo cheez ek bar kavin khurana ko passand aa jaye to wo usski hi hoker rahti hai...

rajat - kya karne wala hai tu ..

kavin- wait and watch...

In ceffe...

abhi - ye daya abhi tak aaya kyu nahi..

tarika- aate hi hoge...( just then purvi with her friends come in ceffe )...

purvi- di aap yaha ho mene aapko pure college mai dekh liya...

tarika - ha , bta kya hua..

purvi -aap yaha aakele kyu bethe ho...

tarika - nahi ,mai aakeli nahi hu yaha mere sath koi or bhi hai..we woshroom gaye hai...

purvi- kon , kahi jiju to nahi...

tarika - nahi , abhi to ham shirf friends hai...

tasha - koi nahi di , jaldi hi jiju ban jayege...

tarika - lo aa gaye...

( purvi abhi ko bina dekhe hi kehti ha - hey jiju ..

abhi - tum..

purvi - tum yaha bhi..

abhi - tum yaha kya kar rahi ho...

purvi - mai aapni di ke pass aayi hu..

abhi - yaha tumhari koi di nahi hai...

purvi- ye tarika mehra meri di hai...

tarika- purvi tu ye kese baat kar rahi hai abhi se...

purvi - sukr karo baat kar rahi hu ,varna...

abhi- tarika ye aapki sister hai , itni badtmeez...

tarika - ha, (purvi cut the chat )...

purvi - di se nahi mere se baat karo...

abhi- set up ...

purvi - tumhe to mai chhodugi nahi...

just then a female voice hear all - mere bhai ko kuch bhi hua na to mai tumhe nahi chhodugi ...

abhi - GP tu aa gayi ...

shreya - hai bro ...

purvi- lo aapni gf bhi bula li ...

abhi- set up bdw ye meri sister hai...

shreya- tu bada mere bhai ko pareshan kar rahi hai...kya naam hai tera...

purvi -purvi mehra or tera...

sherya- shreya ..

daya - purvi tu ye kese baat kar rahi hai , kya badtmeezi hai ye...

purvi- bhai aap isse nahi jante nahi ..( daya cut the chat )...

daya- purvi mene kaha sorry bolo...

purvi - never bhai mai or isse sorry never..

abhi - yaar tum teeno brother sister ho...

purvi- what do you mean...

abhi - I mean to say ki tum itni badtmeez ,riresopnsible or ye dono itne cute , sweet hai...how ?...

shreya - bhai lagta hai isse ye mandir se laye hai...

purvi - how dareyou to say...

shreya- dare , dare to abhi tumne dekha hi kaha hai , kyu bro..

purvi- set up ( daya cut the chat )...

daya - purvi ...

purvi - bhai , this is not fair...

tarika - purvi tum chalo yaha se ...

purvi- abhi to ja rahi hu , tumhe to mai baad mai dekhugi ...

shreya -ha ja dekh lena ,wese bhi hum kahi ja thodi rahe hai . kyo bro...

abhi - bas GP bas , aaj ke liye itna hi bahut hai...

shreya -ok bro...

shreya to her self - mere bhai ko esa bola isne ...mere bhai ko...morning mai dakhungi ise...(all went thier house)...

end the chapter...

guys,I hope you like this chapter...thanx for your reviews...

take care...

your sheetal...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys...

I am back with new chaper...

we go here...

abhi 's home...

shreya - bro wo purvi kon hai , or wo aapse itni badtmeezi se kyu baat kar rahi thi...

abhi - kuch nahi...chal khana kha le...

shreya - bro plz...batao...

(abhi everthing tell to shreya ...)...

shreya - ok bro ab aap dekho ki aapki GP kya karti hai...

abhi - kya karne wali hai tu...

shreya -kuch nahi bro...good night bro...

abhi - good night GP..

next day in college...

shreya - oh hello suno jara...

tasha- main...

shreya- ha tum...

tasha - kya hai..

shreya- tum iss college mai kab se study kar rahi ho...

tasha- 4 years se...

shreya- ok...

tasha- sayed aap to abhi ki sister ho na...kya naam tha aapka sayed shreya or mera tasha singh...

shreya - ha...bdw mene pucha aapka naam...

tasha- nahi..wo mujhe laga ki aapko meri help ki jarurat hogi...wo kya hai na ki iss college mai meri bahut chalti hai...you know..

shreya- wo to dikhta hi hai , kese tum purvi ke piche ghumti rahti ho...

tasha- set up...

shreya - welcome...

tasha - kesi girl ho tum mene set up bola or tum welcome bol rahi ho...

shreya -kesi bhi hu tum se to achi hu ,tumhari tarah purvi ke aage piche to nahi ghumti hu...

tasha - set up ...

In parking...

daya- sorry yaar..

abhi - par kyu daya...

daya- wo purvi ne tumse itni badtmeezi se baat ki thi na..

abhi - It's ok yaar galti tumhari nahi thi...

daya- purvi itni bad girl nahi hai , par kal to uss mai jaane kya aa gaya ...uss ki taraf se really sorry...

abhi - it's ok yaar ( he thinking - jab galti usski hai to sorry bhi wo hi bolegi )...

daya- kya hua...

abhi - kuch nahi...

daya- next week fresher party hai...

abhi - oh great...iss mai koi compition bhi hote hai kya...

daya - ha..girls vs boys dancing chellange ,singing ,best couple game etc...

abhi- wow maja aayega... last time ka winer kon hai dancing compition ka ?...

daya- last year kya 4 years se dancing compition ki winer girls ki team hi hai...

pankaj - wo bhai kya hai na ki unki team mai PM hai...

abhi- PM hai matlab...

daya- actully ,purvi iss college ki best dancer hai...

pankaj - bhai purvi ke darr se kabhi bhi boys team achi tarah se dance hi nahi karti hai...

daya- pankaj kya baat kar raha tu purvi ke darr se boys dance nahi karte...

pankaj - ha bhai ,PM ne mana kiya tha ki ye baat aapko na bataye...

abhi - it's ok pankaj iss bar to boys hi compition jitege...

pankaj - par kese bhai...

abhi - wait and watch...

pankaj - ok bro...chalo bro class ka time ho gaya...

daya - ok...(we went )...

after the class in caffe...

divya - yaar ishita fresher party ko bas ek week bacha hai...

Ishita - ha yaar mai to abhi ke sath dance karugi best couple compition mai...

divya - or mai kavin ke sath...( pankaj come near ishita or divya )...

pankaj - or mere...

ishita - tere sath se to aacha mai dance hi na karu...

pankaj - ha , tere sath hi abhi bhai dance karege...

Ishita - really pankaj...

pankaj - nahi , abhi bro tumhare sath dance nahi karege...

Ishita - kyu pankaj ...

pankaj - I don't know but mene kaha to abhi bhai tere sath dance karege...

Ishita- pankaj to unsse bol na ki wo mere sath dance kare ...

pankaj - ek sart par ..

Ishita - kya sart hai teri...

pankaj - tujhe mere liye dhanuram halwai se 10 samoshe lane hoge...

divya- Ishita tujhe ye pagal bana raha hai..

Ishita- yaar abhi ke liye to pagal bhi ban jaungi...ok pankaj...

pankaj- to theek mere samoshe ready rakhana ...

Ishita - ha , par dance ke baad...

pankaj - chal ok..(he went )...

divya - yaar tu usse 10 samoshe degi...

Ishita -nahi yaar...

divya - or kya karegi..

Ishita - wait and watch...

In parking...

tasha- PM chal moll chalte hai...

purvi - ok di aap bhi chalo...

tarika - ok purvi...( we went )...

In M.G.R moll...

tasha- di aap ye red wali dress le lo...

tarika - ok try karti hu...

purvi - ye sabhi dress peck kar do..

shopkeepar - ok ...

tasha -chalo ye shopping to ho gayi ,ab bhuk lagi hai kuch khate hai...

purvi -tum log jao...mare man nahi hai...

tarika - ok , jab tak tu yahi car ke pass rahna...( she went )...

After 20 min ...

purvi - ye di or tasha bhi nahi aaye abhi tak...bor ho rahi hu ,kya karu...unhe phone try karti hu...

just then hear a male voice -"phone try karne ki koi jarut nahi hai tumhara abhi aa gaya...

purvi - tum yaha bhi...

abhi - jaha tum waha mai...

purvi - tum mera picha kyu kar rahe ho...

abhi - main koi cid officer nahi hu jo tumhara picha karuga...

purvi - kon ho tum...

abhi - I am a boy...

purvi - wo to mujhe bhi dikh raha hai...

abhi -ha to phir puch kyu rahi ho...

purvi - tumhara koi dimag ka pech dheela hai kya...

abhi - sayed ho , tabhi to tumhare jessi girl se baat kar raha hu...

purvi - what you mean tumhare jessi girl...

abhi - chalo chodo bura man jaougi tum...

purvi - tumhe to mai..( tarika ,tasha come )...

tarika - hey abhi...

abhi - oh tum bhi ho , mai wahi to sochu koi pagal ko kese khule aam chod satke hai...

purvi - tumne mujhe pagal kaha...

abhi - tarika tum isse kuch dete nahi ho kya jo ye sara credit khud le leti hai...

purvi - tum di se kyu puch rahe ho mujhse pucho...

abhi - mujhe pagal kutte ne kata hai jo tumse baat karuga...

purvi - you are right beause ek pagal kutte ko dusra pagal kutta kese kat sakta hai...

abhi - tumne mujhe pagal kutta kaha...

tarika -stop yaar tum dono alwaye fight karte rahte ho...

purvi - isse bolo ki ye chup ho jaye...

tarika -ok, tum dono ek dusre ko sorry bolo...

purvi - mai isse sorry never...

abhi - ha mai to mara ja raha hu tumhe sorry bolne ke liye...

purvi - aaj moring mai kis ideot ka face dekha tha ki din itna...

tasha - tu bhul gayi ki kya tu daily aapna face hi dekhti ha...

abhi laughing loudly..

purvi - why are you laughing...

abhi - aaj tak mene tum se bari daffer nahi dekhi sach mai...

purvi - very funny jokes ...set up...

tariak - purvi tum chalo yaha se...

purvi - mai kyu ye jayga yaha se...

tarika( angry voice) - stop yaar kab se kah rahi hu chup ho ja purvi par tu sun hi nahi rahi hai...

purvi - sorry di ...

tarika - it's ok chalo yaha se ...sorry abhi I am really sorry ...

abhi - are tum kyo sorry bol rahi ho , sikh lo aapni di se kuch jo bina galti ke sorry bol rahi hai or tum galti par bhi sorry nahi bol sakti ho...

purvi - di aap chalo yaha se...

tarika - ok...( we went )...

mehra ' house...

daya - aa gaye tum dono...

tarika - ha bhai...

daya - isse kya hua tarika ye itni gusse mai kyu hai...

tarika - hona kya tha , abhi se fight karke aa rahi hai madam...

daya - ye purvi bhi na... chhoti chhoti baato par naraj ho jati hai...

purvi 'mom - akhir bahan kiski hai...

tarika - daya bhai ki...

mom - jao jakar purvi ko manao...

daya - ok mom...

purvi ' room...

purvi was siting on her bed and doing some work on her loptop..daya and tarika come in here...

daya - tarika lagta aaj meri priness jadya hi gusse mai...

tarika - ha bhai , or wo hamse baat bhi nahi karegi...

daya - nahi tarika , kyu nahi baat karegi...

purvi don't answer and she busy on her loptop...

daya - mai to aaj C.R.T restorunt mai dinner karne jane wala tha sayed kiski ko jana hi nahi hai...tarika tum to chalogi na mere sath...

tarika - wow bhai CRT restorunt mai , iss city ke sab se big restorunt mai ...ye to mera favoutie restorunt hai..

daya - yadi kisi ko chal na hai to chal sakta ... kyu tarika...

tarika - of couse bhai sayed kisiko chalna hi nahi hai...

daya - ok chalo to hum chalte hai...

daya or tarika jane wale hi hote hai ki tabhi purvi unse kahti hai ...

purvi - this is not fair bhai or di aap dono mujhe hi mere favoutie restorunt mai hi nahi le ja rahe the

daya - tu gusse mai thi na bas isliye...

purvi - bhai mujhe pta hai ki ye drema aapne or di ne mujhe mana ne ki liye kya...

daya - nahi to ...

purvi - bhai...

daya - of couse my princess ...

purvi hug tightliy to daya...

purvi - love you bhai..

daya - love you too my princess...

tarika - mai bhi to hu bhai...

daya - tu bhi aaja...

purvi - ab chale ...

daya - kaha chale purvi...

purvi - CRT restorunt or kaha ...

tarika - wo to tujhe manane ke liye kaha tha ...

purvi - bhai..

daya - ok...( we went )...

after the dinner...

tarika - wow maja aa gaya ...

purvi - ha di..

daya - ab chale raat bahut ho gaye hai...

tarika - hai...( we went )...

mehra 'house ...

daya - mom or dad so gaye hai chup jao or so jao ..ok...

purvi ,tarika - good night bhai...

daya -very good night...

end the chapter...

I will come soon with new chapter..jab tak aap sochiye ki fresher party mai har bar ki tarah girls ki hi jeet hogi ya phir boys jitege ager jite to kese. kon jeetayega unhe ...

thank you abhii , ayanavedg , khushi, sweety and guest for your reviews and support...

thanks to all silent readers...

bye...

take care...

your sheetal...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys...

I am come with new chapter ...

Today is fresher party...

tasha - aaj raat ko bara maja aayega...

kajal - ha yaar iss bar bhi girls hi jitegi ...

just then hear a male voice -" nahi kajal iss bar assa nahi hoga...

she turn...

kajal- vivek tu , tu kab aaya dehli se...

vivek - kal ( tooking to tasha ) hey...

tasha - hey...

kajal - vivek tum dono baate karo mai kuch derr mai aati hu...(she went )...

vivek - tasha ek baat hai..

tasha - hai bolo...

vivek - tum aaj raat best couple compition mai participate mere sath karogi plz...

tasha - kyu kajal nahi kar rahi participate tumhare sath compition mai...

vivek - actually , kajal sachin ke sath participate kar rahi hai ...

tasha - ok ...

In park...

sachin - yaar kavin tu kiske sath participate karega...

kavin - purvi ke sath ...

rajat - kya baat kar raha hai PM hamesha aapne best friend pankaj ke sath hi participate karti hai...

kavin - par iss bar kavin khurana ke sath participate jitege bhi...

sachin - dekhege...

kavin - why not...(he thanking iss pankaj ka kuch karna padega )...

practice holl...

divya - PM iss bar boy ki team mai abhi bhi hai...

purvi - hai to , ab uss abhijeet sriwastav ko bhi pta chal jayga ki iss college ki leader kon hai...

tasha - phir bhi PM...

purvi - tumhe lagta hai kya koi purvi mehra ko dance mai hara sakta hai...

tasha - of course not...

Ishita - par PM abhi ko ham ignore nahi kar sakte...

purvi - don't worry I wil see him..

tasha - PM you remember na ki tere chellange ka aaj last day hai...

purvi - I know tasha... ( then shreya come here)...

shreya- hey guyes...

Ishita ,divya - hey shreya...

shreya- bdw girls team mai kon kon hai...

Ishita- tasha, mai, divya, kajal, tarika, PM and you if you no problem...

shreya- of course yaar... mujhe kya problem hogi...bdw leader kon hai team ki...

Ishita- PM...

shreya (looking purvi) - ye aur leader..ab to ham definetly haar jayenge...

purvi- what you mean haar jayenge...4 year se girls team win hoti aa rahi hai or lead bhi mai kar rahi hu...

shreya - tab boys team mai bhai nahi the na...

purvi - tumhara bhai hai kya jab dekho bhai ye kar lega , bhai wo kar lega..

shreya(funny voice)- mera bhai hai kya...ye jaan na tumhari helth ke liye accha nahi hai kyuki...no no no..bhai ne mna kiya hai..

purvi- mai batati hu tumhara bhai pagal ,stupid,1 number ka jhuta and aur bhi bahut kuch...

shreya - aacha ji mujhe to pta hi nahi tha bhai mai ye sare quality bhi hai thanks for these information...

purvi - tum or tumhara bhai mere ( shreya cot the chat )...

shreya - mai or mera bhai so sweet hai...

purvi - sweet ka means bhi pta hai...

shreya - yes , par mai tumhe kyu batao...

purvi(angry ) - chalo tasha ...

tasha -ok (we went )...

At night ...

princepal - hello students ,aaj fresher party hai .aapki wajah se humra college iss city ka no 1 college hai .aaj aap full enjoy karye..let's party began...

just then all hear a male voice " hello friend mai aapka host or dost rajat kumar or mere sath dene aa rahi hai kajal sharma...

rajat - har bar ki tarah iss bar bhi party ki start daya bhai aapni sweet voice mai ek song sunakar karege...

kajal - or ha friends har bar daya bhai apne nation, mother ,father ,friends ya sister ke liye song gate the par iss bar apni jivan sathi ke liye gayege...

daya - no no no...

tarika - bhai plz...

daya - no...

purvi - bhai hume bhi to pta chale ki hamari hone wali bhabhi kaisi hai jiski tasweer aapke dil mai hai ...

daya - no no no ...

all student - plzzzzzzzzzz daya bhai...

daya -ok ...

daya pick the gitar and start a song looking to shreya...

kisi roz tumse mulaqaat hogi...2 meri jaan us din mere saath hogi...  
magar kab na jaane yeh barsaat hogi...  
mera dil hai pyaasa , mera dil akela...

zara tasveer se tu nikalke ke samne aa...  
meri mehbooba...2...  
meri mehbooba meri mehbooba...3...  
obla-dee ,dee ,dee ,obla-daa...2..  
obla-doo ,doo ,doo ,what to do...

daya( rounding purvi and tarika)- ...  
nahin yaad kab se mager main hoon jab se...  
mere dil mein teri mohabbat hai tab se... main shaayar hoon tera , tu meri ghazal hai...  
badi beqaraari mujhe aaj kal hai ...2 mujhe aaj kal hai...

shreya sing song as a friend with daya...

bhala kaun hai voh , hamein bhi bataao...  
ye tasveer uski hamein bhi dikhaao...  
ye kisse sabhi ko sunaate nahin hai ...  
mager doston se chhupaate nahin hai...

shreya rounding to daya...

tere dard-e-dil ki daava hum karenge...  
na kuch kar sake to duaa hum karenge...  
tadap kar aayegi voh tujhe mil jaayege...  
teri mehbooba , teri mehbooba..2..

daya -

kisi roz tumse mulaqaat hogi...2...  
meri jaan us din mere saath hogi...  
magar kab ye na janne barsaat hogi...  
mera dil hai pyaasa , mera dil akela...

zara tasveer se tu nikalke samne aa...  
meri mehbooba , meri mehbooba ...2...

all claping loudly...

purvi - wow bhai aapne bhabhi ke liye kya song gaya hai...

daya - purvi...

purvi - sorry bhai...

rajat - chalo girls vs boy compition start karte hai...or ha girls team ki captian hai , gasse karo...

all student - of couse MP ...

rajat - right friends or boy team ka captian hai... hamare new friend abhijeet sriwastav...

kajal - or friends iss compition mai three song play kiye jayege ...ek song par full girls and boys team dance karegi or ek song par captains dance karege...

rajat - or last song par final parform karegi dono team...phir hamare jauggs winer ka name batage...to let's party began...

boys song start dancing...

Ladkon ki ungli pe...  
Naache hai zamaana...  
Oh...oh ..oh...  
ladkon ki ungli pe...  
naache hai zamaana...2..

kavin dancing rounding to purvi...

simple ye funda hai...  
kudiyon ko batana...  
lute nahi lut laaye...  
jeete nahi pat jaaye...

all boys togather dancing...  
kudiyaan hai jebon mein rakh le...  
kudiyaan nu thug le ,thug le ,thug le...2...  
thug le , thug le ,thug le...

girls start dancing...  
ladkon ko lagta hai...  
easy jeet jana...  
hey...oh...  
ladkon ko lagta hai...  
easy jeet jana..

tasha dancing rounding to vivek..

iss baar unko...  
kare ke hai dikhana...  
badi badi haanke hai...  
yunhi haw phaanke hai..  
jebe bhari khali hai akalein...

all girls togather dancing ...  
mundeyaan nu thug , thug le...  
thug le , thug le , thug le...2

na... na... na...

abhi dancing rounding to purvi or tasha...

jitni ghass daalo...  
taarife nikaalo...  
utne hai inke..  
bhaav badhte hain...

purvi dancing rounding to abhi...

oh...oh...oh...

mauka taadte hain...  
chauka maarte hain...  
haath pakdaa do...  
sar pe chdhte hain...

kavin dancing to rounding purvi...

tade inki chaalein..  
sheh maat de daade...  
yeh maza leke chakh le...

all girls dancing togather ...

mundeyaan nu thug le ,thug le...  
thug le , thug le ,thug le...

boys dancing togather...

kudiyaan nu thug le thug le...  
thug le ,thug le ,thug le...

after the dance...

purvi - tasha plan bilkul perfact hai na...

tasha - ha PM ,ab us abhi ko pta bhi nahi chalega or voh iss college se out...

purvi - ha ha...ab voh purvi mehra ke samne dono haath jodkar mafi magega or kahega PM mujhe mafi kar do...

tasha - PM kya tu usse mafi kar degi...

purvi - bilkul nahi , ab to voh iss college se out hi hoga ,iss pure college ko pta chalega ki purvi mehra se panga kitna mehanga padta hai...

end the chapter...

I hope you like this chapter. I will come soon with new chapter...

jab tak aap socheye ki kya hai purvi ka perfact plan ,kya abhi hoga college se out .kon se song par dance karege abhijeet or purvi...

thanks for your reviews...

bye takecare...

your sheetal...


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys...

I am come with new chapter...

we go here...

rajat - come on friend ab captions ka dance dekhte hai...

abhijeet start a song...

Aaj kal ki ladkiyan kamal karti hain...

oye Aaj kal ki ladkiyan kamal karti hain...

kisi ko dil mein rakhti hain...

he kisi ko dil mein rakhti hain...

kisi pe marti hain...

purvi start a song...

Aaj kal ke ladke bhi kamal karte hain...2...

dekh ke kisi bhi ladki ko haye ...

Aah bharte hain...

abhi dancing rounding purvi...

ek to hain yeh teekhi lauki ,uspe...

neem chadhi haye...

us pe neem chadhi...

kad iska chhota hai lekin karti baat badi...

[ Aaha ta na na ] 4...

purvi dancing...

mujhe pata hain darta hai yeh teetar...

aur bater se...

teeter aur bater se...

humse kehta hai yeh lad jaayega jaa...

ke sher se...

[Aaha ta na na ]...

purvi and tarika togther...

iska chehra thoda thoda milta hai...

salman se...

khud ko hero samjhe na yeh keh do...

is naadan se...

abhi and sachin togather...

Oonchi oonchi sandle uspe pehan...

ke kaala chashma...

bane heroin samjhe dekho khud ko...

yeh karishma...

aaj kal ki titliyan kamal karti hain 2...

arre kisi ko dil mein rakhti hai...

kisi par marti hai...

abhi rounding purvi...

dekho yaaron ik bandariya chale...

hans ki chaal...

chale hans ki chaal...

gana aur bajana chaahe na samjhe...

sur taal...

[Aaha ta na na..]4...

purvi dancing...

mile jise na woh kehta hai khatta hai...

angoor...

katta hai angoor...

aise ladkon se to aksar rahti hoon...

main door...

[Aaha ta na na..]4...

abhi near to Ishita or divya..

har ladki mujhko chaahe mujh mein...

hai aisi baat...

dekh dekh mujh ko jalti hai yeh to...

din raat...

daya near to abhi...

chal mere bhai panga na le is se tu...

bakar mein..

kahin lipat jaayega ja is bijli ke...

taar mai...

aal kal ki bijliyan kamal karti hai...

hey aaj kal ki bijliyan kamal karti hai...

kisi ko dil mein rakhti hai...

kisi pe marti hai...

all claping loudly...

rajat- wow yaar abhi or PM ke dance se party main char chand lag gayi...

kajal - ab last dance bacha hai..jise ham 15 min ke baad dekhege...

purvi - tasha ye marble ko abhi ke pero ke neeche chod dena...dance ke beech main...

tasha - ok ,I will do...

all student chit chat togher...

pankaj - abhi bhai aap koi song suna do...

abhi- nahi yaar main or singing never..

daya - kya yaar suna do na...

abhi - sach main mujhe singing nahi aati...

tarika ,purvi come with her friends...

pankaj - abhi bhai plzzzz...

abhi - nahi singing nahi aati hai par kuch shayari aati hai...

daya - oh.. great chalo phir start karo...

abhi( looking to purvi) - log kahte hai hath aag se jalte hai...

log kahte hai hath aag se jalte hai…

par kuch log to hamare aandaz se bhi jalte hai...

pankaj - wa wa...

purvi - ye bhi koi shayari hai...

abhi - ha to tum suna do...

tarika - chalo abhi or purvi ka shayari compition karte hai..

daya - ok ..jo ruk jayga voh haar jayga...

all friends - ok...

pankaj - ab PM ki bari...

purvi - mujhe koi compition nahi karna...

abhi - ha ,kahi haar na jao...

purvi - purvi mehra kisi se nahi haarti...ok...

abhi - compition karo to...

purvi - tumhe mujse har ne jyada maza aata hai kya..

abhi - bdw tumne kab mujhe hara...

tarika - stop yaar jab dekho tum dono fight karte rahte ho...

daya - purvi let's start...

purvi - jindagi bahut kuch sikhati hai..

kabhi hasati hai , to kabhi rulati hai..

par jo har hal mai khush rahte hai...

jindagi unke aage sir jhukati hai...

abhi- abhi kanch hoon to chubh raha hoon.

kal aayna ban jauga to sab dekhege...

purvi( rounding to daya ,tarika) - chad se pyari chadni..

chadni se pyari raat..

raat se pyari jindagi..

jindagi se pyare aap...

daya to purvi

hai... - jab kabhi tanhai mai tumhari yaad aati hai..

tab mere hoto par bas bek hi friyad aat hai..

khuda tumhe jindagi mai har khushi de..

kyuki aaj bhi hamari har khushi..

tumhare baad aati..

pankaj - ek mai...

daya - why not..

pankaj - ye chand sa roshan chehra..

or raod pe police ka pahra..

kese dekhu teri aanhkein...

aankho mai yogi ka chehra...

all laughing...

just then abhi ko phone aata hai...

abhi - ha , aap aa rahe ho , aaj hi ,par kyu..ok...

abhi (to himself ) - oh my god dad ko bhi abhi aana tha...

after 15 min...

rajat - let's start final dance...

boys start a song -

Ho badshah hai dil ke..

aish farmaate hain..

gaadi ke ponnet pe..

peete hai khate hain..

kavin or sachin rounding to shreya and kajal..

fitrat apni atpati..

upar se jeans bhi phati..

aur kholke rakhte..

apni shirt ke button..

all boys together dancing...

o kudiya kya nachengi re..

dancing floor ke legend hum..

hai laage latko jhatko se..

hero ke bhi hero hum...

show me..

what you get...

abhi dancing near to purvi...

ho..tere pas mercedes..

mere pas hai cycle..

tu cub ki shakira..

toh hum galli ke michael...

purvi ,tarika , shreya ,tasha dancing..

main cheez original..

tu chaalu note hai..

tere dance se zyada..

meri ada hot hai..

pankaj ,rajat ,daya...

samjho na humko duffer..

hai apne high caliber..

baaton se zyada apne..

moves main hai dum..

all girls dancing togather...

munde kya nachenge re..

dancing floor ke legend hum...

speaker bole dhum dhum dhum...

boys dancing togather...

kudiya kya nachengi re..

dancing floor ke legend hum..

just then tasha marble ko abhi ke pero ke neeche chod deti hai. abhi girne wala hi hota hai tabhi daya usse sambhal leta hai..

all claping loudly...

abhi - thanks daya…

daya – it's ok yaar..

abhi – pta nahi kese girne wala tha…

judges announce the winner name….

Rahul sharma -dono team ne bahut hi aacha dance kiya..

Manoj Kumar -but abhi ke last mai girne ki wajah se iss bar ki bhi winner girls team hai…

All girls celebration start….

But tarika did not happy ….

Purvi funny face to abhijeet…

Tarika something said to judges …

Judges – ek min, listen to me …

All student nodded ….

Rahul sharma – hame abhi pta chala hai… ki girl ki team main se kisi ne abhi ke pero ki neeche marble chod diye the.. issliye abhi ka balance nahi ban paya tha…..

Manoj Kumar – to ab hamne decide kiya hai ki iss bar ki winner team girls nahi boys hai…

All boys' celebration start….

Purvi (angry)- tasha tujhse ek kam bhi theek se nahi hota..

Tasha -par PM mene to kam theek se kiya tha ,par pta nahi judges ko kese pta chala…

Just then hear a female voice " mene bataya hai judges ko..

She turns.

Purvi – di aap, par aapne aisa kyu kiya…

Tarika – that is wrong kisi ko cheating se harna…

Purvi – sorry di….

Tarika – it's ok ….

Just then abhi come with his friends…

Abhi – vineet jara rumal dena kisi ke aasu puchne ke kam aayga …

Vineet – bhai ye lo rumal…

Abhi – ye to bahut chhota hai ,sayed isse purvi ke aasu nahi puche ..purvi lo isse se puch lo kam ho to or rumal le lena …

Purvi (angry) – rumal ki jarurat to tumhe padegi master abhijeet…tasha chalo yaha se…(she went)..

Purvi – first plan complete ab second plan start karo..

Tasha – ok PM ….

End the chapter…

I hope you like this chapter …Kya hai purvi ka second plan, kon jitega best couple competition…

Thanks so much for your reviews….

Bye take care…

Your Sheetal.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys...

I am back with new chapter...

we go here...

purvi - le lo ye drink or voh black jacket mai jo boy hai na usse de dena...

weter - ok mam...

purvi - usse ye mat batana ki ye drink mene di hai...

weter - ok...(he went )...

tasha - PM iss drink mai hai kya...

purvi - nothing...

tasha - phir tumne ye drink ...(purvi cut the chat )...

purvi - come tasha...tu bhi na...

tasha (thinging ) - kuch to gadbad hai...tasha pta lagana hoga...

this is for you sir said by weter...

man - no thanks...

weter - sir plzzzzz...

daya - le lo na abhijeet...

abhijeet - ok..

mam kam ho gaya said by weter...

purvi - thats great...ye lo aapna payment...

weter - thanks mam...ye aapke liye...

purvi - ok ...( she drunk the drink )...

papa aap aa gaye said by abhijeet...

shivaji - ha beta...( acp real name)...

shreya (funny) - papa aap kab jayege...

shivaji (funny) - one year later...are kal hi..

abhi - par papa aap aaj hi to aaye hai...

shivaji - tum dono ke pass rehna to chatha hu par waha tumhari maa aakeli hai...

shreya - ok papa...

what' s wrong with me . mujhe sab kuch double kyu dikh raha hai said by purvi...

tasha - PM tune drink ki hai..

(purvi act like mad girl. everyone laughed on her)

abhi to himself - accha hua GP ne mujhe ye drink karne se bacha liya ..nahi to aaj mai gaya tha...

daya(angry) - purvi kya hua , kya kar rahi ye ... tarika isse ghar laker jao...

tarika - purvi chalo ..

(party is over. all students back to thier home)...

Next day ..

aah! mumma bahut headach ho raha hai said by purvi...

tarika - headach hai ! mumma bolo ki tune kal drink ki..

purvi- di drink wo bhi mai , no way di...

tarika -iska matlab jo tune kal kiya wo sab tune apne full hoss mai kiya...

purvi - di maine kya kar diya jo aap mumma ko batane ki mujhe dhamki de rahi ho...

tarika ( look at watch ) - tu abhi ready ho ja tujhe college mai sab batati hu overacting ki dukan...

ok di said by purvi...

In college...

ye tumhe kya hua... kal raat tum kesa act kar rahi thi said by kavin...

purvi- what you mean...come to the point...

he told him everything...

purvi - what !...

kavin - yes purvi...I think tumne drink ki thi...ya kisi ne piya di thi...

purvi -may be..but who..?...

kavin - I think abhijeet ne...

purvi - yes...but tumhe aisa kyu lagta hai...

kavin - I see him to talk with a weter...

purvi ( angry)- how dare him..I just kill him...

kavin- that is wrong...

purvi - set up...

both are hear a voice " hello MPM...

both are turn...

purvi- tum...bdw my name is PM not MPM...

abhi - are ...tumhari memory kitni weak hai..I think you don't remeber..tumhare chellange ke ten days complete ho gaye hai... or main abhi bhi tumhare samne khada hu...

purvi - to...

abhi - I am win..so I change your name...

pankaj - bhai to ye MPM ka means kya hai...

abhi - miss pagal mehra...

purvi stare him and go form there...

tarika thinking about abhijeet " ye kya ho raha hai mujhe.. bas abhijeet ke sath sab kuch aacha lagta hai...uske bina kuch aacha nahi lagta...kahi mujhe abhijeet se pyar to nahi hua...are nahi mujhe abhi se pyar nahi hai ..ham bas friends...

tasha - kya hua di...

tarika - kuch nahi...tasha ,purvi tum dono meri ek question ka answer dena...

both are nodded...

tarika - pyar kese hota hai...meri ek friend ha usse lagta hai ki usse pyar ho gaya hai...

purvi - jab koi pagal ho jata hai...

tarika - tu to chup hi rah...tasha tum batao..

tasha - jab dil har time usske bare mai sochta rahta hai..

tarika - ha mere sath bhi aisa hi hota hai...

purvi- kya ...aapke sath hi...matlab...aapko bhi..

tarika - no..no.. I mean meri friend ke sath bhi aisa hi hota hai...

tasha - hame laga ki aapko kisi se pyar ho gaya hai..

tarika (thinking ) - ha ..tasha you are right..

purvi - di chalo class ka time ho gaya hai..

tarika - ok..( we went)...

after the class...

di aap tasha ke sath chali jana mujhe kuch kam hai said by purvi..

both are nodded...

shreya - bhai..

abhi - hai GP...  
shreya - aap kinte smart ho , handsome ho , good looking ho...

abhi - kya chahiye GP...

shreya - mujhe lagta hai aapko shaadi kar leni chahiye...

abhijeet - main or shaadi...no way...

shreya - hai bhai aapko shaadi kar leni chahiye..kyo mister mehra am I right...

daya - hai abhijeet shreya sahi kah rahi hai...

abhi - daya tumko bhi shaadi kar leni chahiye...

daya - no...no..

abhi - dekh bhai shaadi to ham sab ko karni hai...

daya - voh to hai...par koi ladki bhi to ho...

abhi - ha.. voh to hai..phir bhi...

daya - chalo done raha mere liye ladki tum choose karoge ...jab mai shaadi karuga...

abhi - ok... soon..

11:30 pm on the road...

oh ! sit iss car ko bhi abhi kharab hona tha said by abhijeet...

then abhi hear a voice " kyu hero aaj akela hi teri heroin kaha hai "

abhi - tum phir se ... mention not but mera aaj fight karne ka koi maan nahi hai ..(. he turn and to see his demage car then one goons attack on his head by a hocky stick)...

goons - ab dikha aapni heropanti heroin ke samne to bara hero baan raha tha..(they beat abhijeet badly he fell dawn on road and went from there)...

a girl comes with her car and seeing for a men who fall down on the road.

girl- who is this ,who beat him , she turn him by her hand and seeing that man ye yaha kaise . accha hua , I think jo aaj isne mere (purvi mehra) ke sath kiya hai uske liye god ne isko punish kiya hai...I think , I would go..

(she put some steps then she think purvi "bhai or di kahte ki dushmani ke liye kabhi bhi humanity nahi bhoolni chahiye" she come back near abhijeet )

purvi - abhi get up plz... abhi don't response ... shreya ko call kar deti hu ..but I have no number ..abhi ke phone mai check karti hu oh no ! his phone has died...

end the chapter...

kya purvi abhijeet ko hospital le kar jayegi ya nahi...I hope you like this chapter...

thanku abhii , ravi , sweety ,gust , nishat and all silent reader for your reviews...

take care..

by...

sheetal...


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys...

I am come with new capter and sorry for late update...

In city hospital...

purvi - doctor ye jinda to hai...

doctor - kuch kah nahi sakte..

purvi - ok thanku doctor...

doctor - aap jakar sabhi formalty puri kar do..or bill bhi pay kar do..

purvi - ok (she went)...

ok mam ab aap sirf bill payment kar do said by a girl...

purvi cheak her ATM card , but she is not found her card...

purvi - oh...sit card to di ke pass hai...

girl - mam aapko payment karna hoga nahi to haam unka opreation nahi karege...

purvi - oh god kya karu ...are ha ye phone hai na...aap ye phone jama kar lo 64000Rs ka hai...

girl - ok mam ...

5.00AM...

ab vo khatre se bahar hai said by doctor...

purvi - thanku doctor..

doctor - it's my work...

aap bare naseeb wale ho jo aap aisi GF mili said by nurse...

abhijeet - kya...meri GF ...kon...

nurse -aaj kal kaha milti hai itni careing ladki..or aapko pta hai ki ye ladki puri raat aapke room ke bahar hi baithi thi...or iss par payment karne ke bhi pesse bhi nani the par issne apna phone ko hi jama kar diya...

abhijeet - aap kiski baat kar rahe ho...meri koi GF nahi hai...

nurse - ye hai na room ke bahar...( purvi ki taraf finger karti hui.)...

abhijeet - purvi...ye kya kar rahi hai yaha...

nurse - yahi to aapki GF hai...

abhijeet - what...who told you...

nurse - kisi ne nahi ...

abhijeet - voh meri koi GF nahi hai...

nurse - ok...sorry for saying..

abhijeet - it's ok...

shreya and shivaji come in the hospitail...

shreya - sister bhai ka room kaha hai...

nurse - kon bhai..

shreya - mere bhai...aap mere bhai ko nahi janti...

nurse - nahi , plzz tell the name...

shreya - abhijeet srivastav...

nurse - room no 354 mai...

shreya - thinku sister...

nurse - welcome...

mere bhai ko tumne kya kiya said by shreya ...

purvi - mene nahi kuch nahi kiya..

purvi tell all metter...

shivaji - thanku beta...

purvi - it's ok uncal...

shreya - bhai theek to hai na...

purvi - ha ab khatre se bahar hai...or abhi abhijeet rest kar rahe hai...

shreya - ha..theek...

purvi - I have to go mom dad mera wait kar rahe hoge...

shivaji - ok...

purvi - bye ..(she went )...

abhijeet beta tum theek to ho said by shivaji...

abhijeet - ha papa...

shreya - bhai aap na...

shivaji - kaha theek ho itni sare jakham hai...

abhijeet - oh..come on papa I am fine...

shivaji - mai doctor se baate karke aata ha...( he went )...

abhijeet - yaha purvi hi thi kya...

shreya - ha bhai...

abhijeet - jo mujhe marne ko teyar rahi thi usne aaj meri jaan bachai...kyu..

shreya - voh to bhai...

abhijeet - kuch to hai...

shreya - par kya bhai...

abhijeet - waise purvi itni bad girl bhi nahi hai...

shreya - hai bhai ..I think hamne usse galat samajha...

abhijeet - you are right GP...

Mehra 's home...

kaha thi raat bhar tu purvi said by purvi ' s mom...  
purvi - mumma mai apni friend ke pass thi ...

purvi 's mom - konsi friend thi voh...

purvi - oh..come on mumma..mai ab koi chhoti bacchi nahi hu...

purvi 's mom - tum always mere liye chhoti bacchi hi rahoge...

purvi - oh... love you mumma...

purvi' s mom - love you 2 beta...ja jakar change kar le...

purvi - ok..mumma...( she her room )...

purvi 's room...

kaha thi raat bhar tu said by tarika...

purvi - di bola to hai mumma ko...friend ke house par thi...

tarika - I am not cutiepie like mumma..like mumma...tell...

purvi - ok di...

purvi tell all mater...

tarika - what...ye sab ho gaya tune mujhe bataya bhi nahi...

purvi - sorry di...

tarika - it's ok...college over hone ke bad abhi ' home chalege...

purvi - no way..

tarika - purviiiiii...

purvi - ok di...

In college...

kavin - sachin ,dose PM not come college today...

sachin - I don't know...

kavin - chalo class ka time ho gaya...

sachin - ok...( both are went )...

after the class...

where are you going said by daya...

tarika - abhi 's home...

daya - but why...

tarika tell all mater...

daya - what...

tarika - ha...bhai...

daya - I am going with you..

tarika - ok bhai...( we went )...

abhijeet 's home...

GP dekh kon bell baja raha hai said by abhijeet...

shreya - ok bhai...

shreya open the door she found daya...

shreya - mister mehra aap yaha...

daya - ha..voh abhijeet ko dekhne aaye the...

shreya - ok...plzz come in..

daya - ye tarika , purvi , tasha ,kaha rah gayi hai...

shreya - oh...ye bhi aaye hai...

tarika - kyu hame nahi aana chahiye tha...

shreya - are nahi voh baat nahi hai..plzz come in...

all nodded...

abhijeet - are daya , tarika aap yaha...

tasha - mai or PM bhi hai...

abhijeet - oh...ha...welcome to my home..

daya - kaise hua...

abhijeet - chal chhod na yarr..

tarika - I know abhijeet that ye kaise hua...

abhijeet - it 's ok tarika...

shreya making tea to all guest...

shreya - plzz take tea..

all take tea except purvi..

shreya - tum bhi le lo...

purvi - no thinks...

shreya - ok...

abhijeet - le lo mis pagal mehra...

purvi - you..

daya - purviiii.

purvi - ok bhai...

end the chapter...

I hope you like this chapter...I will come soon with new chapter...

thank u abhii , guest , rakhi , saachi , ayanvadg ,nishat ,ravi and all silent readers...

bye...

take care...

sheetal...


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys...

I am back with new chapter.. sorry for late update...

we go here...

tarika - abhi aapne bataya bhi nahi ki aapko..( abhijeet cut the chat )..

abhijeet - bas karo ab..jo hona to wo ho gaya..

daya - dhyan rakha karo abhijeet..

abhijeet - ok ..yarr...

tasha - aaj aap nahi aaye to college mai maza nahi aaya...

purvi - kyu tujhe ye daily jokes sunata tha...

tasha - jokes nahi ..teri or abhijeet ki fight dekhne ko nahi mili...

purvi - acha..to tujhe meri fight dekhne ko nahi mili...(abhijeet cut the chat )...

abhijeet - sahi to kah rahi hai tasha...tum alwaye mujhse fight karti rahti ho...

purvi - acha ...mai fight karti hu...

abhijeet - nahi mai karta hu...

purvi - ha...

daya - tum dono nahi , mai fight karta hu...

abhijeet - kya daya tu bhi...

purvi - bhai aap bhi fight karte ho ...par kis se...

daya - jab tum dono fight nahi karte to...sayad mai karta hu...kyu tarika...

tarika - ha..bhai...

purvi - kya bhai aap bhi na...

daya - tum kab fight karna chhodoge...

purvi to herself - sayad kabhi nahi...

abhijeet - kyu kya hua mis pagal mehra..bolo..

purvi stare abhijeet...

daya - acha to ab ham chalte hai...

abhijeet - kyu...

daya - kyu kya ..hame ghar bhi to jana hai..

abhijeet - itni jaldi..

tarika to herself - abhijeet jana to nahi chahti hu tumhare pass se...

daya - tarika chale..

tarika - ok bhai...

abhijeet - mis pagal mehra mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai...

purvi - kyu..

abhijeet - kyu kya...are yaar tum kitni bari psycko ho..jab baat karni hai to karni hai..

purvi - ha to bolo...

abhijeet - akele mai..

purvi - akele mai kyu baat karni hai tumhe..

abhijeet - kya yarr daya tumne iss psycko ko kuch shikhaya hai ya nahi...

daya - purviii...

purvi - bhaiiii...

daya - tasha , tarika chale...purvi ham tumhara car mai wait karte hai...

shreya - mai bhi chalti hu bahar..

daya - ok..

daya ,tasha ,tarika ,shreya are went...

purvi - ha bolo kya baat hai...

abhijeet - voh kya hai na..mene aaj se pahle kisi ko nahi bola...

purvi - kisi ko nahi bola matlab..kya bolne wale ho tum...

abhijeet - tum itni ghabara kyu rahi ho...

purvi - nahi to ...

abhijeet - voh kaise kahu..

purvi - mouth se...

abhijeet - voh...thanku mere jaan bachane ke liye...

purvi laughing loudly...

abhijeet - ab tum kyu hass rahi ho..

purvi - tum thanku kahne mai itna darr rahe the..

abhijeet - voh kya hai na mene aaj tak kisi ko thanku nahi bola...

purvi - it's ok...

abhijeet - voh... ek baat or kahni hai...

purvi - ab kya baat hai...

abhijeet - I am sorry...

purvi - whattt...

abhijeet - I am sorry..

purvi - tum abhijeet hi ho na...

abhijeet - ha..mai abhjeet hi hu...kyu kya hua..

purvi - abhijeet srivastav or sorry ...I can't belive...

abhijeet - voh..actually hame kuch mis understanding ho gayi the...

purvi - means...

abhijeet - I mean to say..mai aisa nahi hu jaisa tum samjhti ho..or tum aisi nahi ho jaise mai samjh raha tha...

purvi - what are you saying...

abhijeet - hame friendship karni chahiye..

purvi - what...

abhijeet - ha..purvi...

purvi - ab to pakka belive ho gaya hai...

abhijeet - kya belive ho gaya...

purvi - yahi ki tum abhijeet nahi ho...

abhijeet - kyu..lagta hai tumhe aisa..

purvi - because abhijeet to aisi baat kar hi nahi sakta ...

abhijeet - oh...oooo... mis pagal mehra...mai abhijeet hi hu...

purvi - ok...I am sorry...mujhe bhi tumse aisi baat nahi karni chahiye thi...

abhijeet - it's ok...to friends..

purvi - sochugi... phir kuch kahugi...

abhijeet - ok..MPM...

purvi - you..

someone call " purvi aa ja ab late ho rahe hai...

purvi - abhi aayi bhai...

abhijeet - daya call kar raha hai tumhe..

purvi - I know..

abhijeet - to jao na..

purvi - ok...( she went )...

SOME DAYS AFTER...

IN COLLEGE...

kavin - mujhe purvi se apne dil ki baat kahni chahiye...

sachin - abhi nahi ...

kavin -why...

sachin - voh kya hai na next weak PM ka brithday hai...

kavin - that's great...

rajat - yarr kavin tu PM ko kya gift dega...

kavin - I don't know...

sachin - ok...

kavin - kuch aisa ki aaj tak purvi ko kisi ne nahi diya...

sachin - ok...

kya hua di aap kya soch rahi ho said by purvi...

tarika - kuch nahi purvi...

tasha - di kuch to hai aaj kal aap khoi khoi rahi ho..

tarika - tasha aisa kuch nahi hai...

purvi - I know di aap kya chupa rahi ho...

tarika - tujhe kaise pata...

purvi - abhijeet ke bare mai baat hai na...

tarika - nahi to...

purvi - ha..ha..ha..

tarika - plz leave this topic...

tasha - ok di...

(shreya and purvi are best friend.)...

shreya - bhai aap shaadi kab karoge...

abhijeet - kyu..tujhe bari jaldi hai meri shaadi ki...

shreya - voh kya hai hai aapki shaadi ke bad hi to meri shaadi hogi...

abhijeet - phir to tu shaadi ke sapne dikhna chhod hi de...

shreya - kyu bhai...

abhijeet- voh kya hai na ki mai to shaadi karne wala hu nahi...

shreya - bhaiii...aap bhi na...

abhijeet - chal class start hone wali hai...

shreya - ok..( both are went)...

after the class...

MPM mujhe tumhe kuch dena hai said by abhijeet...

purvi - kya dena hai..

abhijeet -voh kya na ..tumne hospital mai apna phone jama kar diya tha na...to mai..

purvi - to mai kya...

abhieet - yarr tum pahle puri baat to suno...

purvi - ok...bolo...

abhijeet - to mai tumhare liye ek new phone laya hu...

purvi - iski koi jarurat nahi thi...

abhijeet - voh kya hai na ki mere papa kahte hai jab koi tumhari help kare to usse thanku bolna chahiye...

purvi - ha to thanku to bol diya hai na...

abhijeet - yarr le lo na...

purvi - chalo de do tum kya yaad karoge...

abhijeet - ok..

abhijeet give phone to purvi...

purvi - thanks..

abhijeet - welcome...to friends..

purvi - ok...

ONE WEAK AFTER...

mehra 's house...

are aaj to purvi ka brithday hai said by daya...

tarika - ha.. bhai...

daya - par ye purvi hai kaha..

aruna ( purvi 's mom ) - so rahi hogi anpe room mai...

tarika - chalo purvi ke room mai chalte hai...

daya - dad kaha hai...

aruna - abhi aate hi hogi...lo aa gaye...

daya - good moring dad..

rajeev ( daya 's dad ) - good moring my boy...

tarika - dad chalo purvi ke room mai chalte hai...

rajeev - ok...( we went to purvi' s room )...

purvi 's room...

wish you very happy birthday our princess said by all...

purvi up or said - are aapko remeber hai mera birthday...

daya - tujhe laga ki ham tera birthday bhul gaye...

purvi - nahi bhai..

rajeev - happy birthday my princess..

purvi - thanku dad...

all wish to purvi...

daya - tarika aaj raat ki party ki sari teyari ho jani chahiye..

tarika - ok bhai...

purvi - bhai har bar ki tarha aaj bhi ek grand party hogi...

daya - of couse purvi..

purvi - that 's great bhai...

daya - all college ko invite kar dena tarika...

tarika - ok bhai...

end the chapter...

I hope you like this chapter..I am come soon with new chapter...

thanku abhii ,saachi ,asd ,guest ,ayanavadg ,and all slient readers for your reviews...

bye...

take care...

sheetal...


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys...

I back with new chapter...sorry for late update...

we go here...

mehra' s house...

" hii guys you know that today is birthday of our college's queen purvi mehra...let's celebration began...ssid by pankaj...

happy birthday mis mehra said by kavin...

purvi - thanku k.k.( kavin khurana)...

kavin - this is for you...

purvi - kya hai iss mai...

kavin - khud dekh lo...

purvi - ok...

purvi open gift box and she saw a daimand ring and she said " thanku for this lovely gift...

kavin - most welcome...or ha ye meri mom ne beja tha tumhare liye...

purvi - so sweet unty ko thanku bolna...

kavin - ok...  
...

" friends PM ki birthday party or without dance...never to let began...start...said by sachin...

all guest dancing... darwaje ko kundi maaro...  
koyi na bach jaane paaye...  
dj ko samjha do music...  
galti se bhi ruk na jaaye...

daga daga sa jo feel kare...  
wo jaake do red bull gatak le...  
aur jisko dance nahi karna...  
wo jaake apni bhains charaaye...

bas aaj ko raat hai...  
kal se wahi siyape hain...  
jee bhar ke naach lo...  
na ghar wale na maa pe hain...

sab pe apna raaz hai...  
darne ki kya baat hai...  
yeh toh bas suruaat hai...  
yeh toh bas suruaat hai...

are abhi toh party shuru hui hai...  
are abhi toh party shuru hui hai...  
yeh toh bas suruaat hai...

"come on guys let's cut the cake...said by pankaj...

daya- ek min...

sachin - kyu koi aane wala hai bhai...

purvi - ha..bhai bolo na...

daya - ha...par suprise hai...

purvi - kya suprise hai bhai...

daya - voh to tujhe dekhna hoga...

purvi - ok bro...

abhijeet -happy birthday purvi...

purvi - thanku...

abhijeet - kya hua kya dekh rahi ho...

purvi - tum abhijeet hi ho na...

abhijeet - kyu ab kya kar diya mene...

purvi - voh kya na aaj tumne mujhe purvi bola...

abhijeet - bdw kya name kya tumhara...

purvi - purvi mehra...

abhijeet - or mene kya kaha...

purvi - aaj tumne MPM nahi bola..

abhijeet - oh...yarr ...tum bhi na...

purvi - ab mene kya kah diya..

abhijeet - aaj mene socha ki tumhe tumhare birthday par tumhe purvi bolu...

purvi - oh..oh..mai tabhi to sochu aaj tum...

abhijeet - mai kya aaj...

purvi - chalo chhoro...waise aaj tum bare handsome lag rahe ho...

abhijeet - voh to mai daily lagta hu...

purvi - tum or handsome...

abhijeet - kyu mai handsome nahi hu...

purvi - tumne k.k. ko dekha hai...

abhijeet - kon k. k...

purvi - k.k means kavin khurana..

abhijeet - oh..oh..oooo...waise kya soch hai...

purvi - kis baare mai...

abhijeet - mujhse shaadi karne ke bare mai...

purvi - mai or tumse shaadi..aapna face dekha hai...

abhijeet - dekha hai...I am so handsome...are mai voh friendship ke bare mai bujhna chahta hai..

purvi - oh...chalo theek hai...

abhijeet - to friends..

purvi - ok...

abhijeet - this is for you...

purvi - thanku...par kya hai iss mai...

abhijeet - kuch nahi..

purvi open and she saw a beautifull and sweet tedi bear...

abhijeet - kaisa laga..

purvi - thanku so much abhijeet...

abhijeet - most welcome...

purvi - shreya nahi aayi...

abhijeet - nahi..

purvi - par kyu..

abhijeet - aai hai na voh rahi shreya...

"hey mister mehra ,who are you said by shreya "...

daya - oh...shreya i am fine and you...

shreya - me too...mister mehra aapko shaadi nahi karni kya...

daya - karni hai , par koi ladki bhi to hooni chahiye...

shreya - aacha to yah baat hai...

daya - ya phir kisi ko mai pasand hi nahi hu...ya koi mujhse shaadi karna hi nahi chahti hai...

shreya -are aap kitne handsome ho ,dashing ho , aap ko koi bhi mil gayegi...

daya - koi bhi ladki mil gayegi...

shreya - ha..

daya - tum bhi..

shreya - mister mehra sayed mujhe abhijeet bro bula rahe hai...

daya - ok...

" hii friends ab time aa gaya hai ki mai aapko aaj ke special guest se milwata hu...said by daya...

sachin - kon voh special guest...

daya - aap sab ki dilo ki dadhkan..or sinning ki superstar...jinke song sonkar purvi bari hua...ham sab ki heartbeat singer sunidhi chauhan...

purvi -wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow...

sunidhi chauhan enter with sung a song...

beedi jalaile leh jigar se piya...  
jigar maabadi aag hai...(2)...  
wadaa nikari o lab se piya aah aah..  
wadaa nikari o lab se piya jeh duniya...  
badi dhank hai..  
haan bedi jalaile leh jigar se piya...  
jigar maabadi aag hai...

o aise lk din duphari bula liyo re..  
bandh ghungroo kecheri lagaliyo re...  
bula liyo re , bula liyo re dupehri...  
"wooooow , mam I am craziest fan of you said by purvi...

sunidhi - thanku...and happy birthday...

purvi - thanku so much sunidhi mam...aisa ko aapna song nahi jo mene sona nahi ho...bachapan se mai sirf aapke song sonti aai hu...

sunidhi - thanku purvi...

daya - thanks sunidhi ji aap aapna itna important time nikal kar yaha aai...

sunidhi - mujhe to aana hi tha...apni sabse biggest fan se jo milna tha...

purvi - sunidhi mam mujhe aapke sath bahut sari selfi leni hai...

sunidhi - of course dear...

" purvi ab cake cut kare said by pankaj...

purvi - ok..pankaj..

purvi cut the cake and all guest eat the cake...

"aacha to mai ab chalti hu said by sunidhi chauhan...

purvi - itni jaldi...par kyu mam kuch time or...

sunidhi - voh kya hai na reconing par jana hai...

purvi - phir kab milege mam..

sunidhi - jab tum chaho...

purvi - sach mam..jab mai chahu...

daya - ab jane bhi to sunidhi ji ko...

sunidhi - ok..by ab tumhari shaadi mai milege purvi...

purvi - ok mam...

" hey sunidhi mam I am abhijeet said by abhijeet...

sunidhi - hey...

shreya - hey sunidhi mam I am biggest fan of you...

sunidhi- thanku so much shreya...

abhijeet - sunidhi mam ek baar jane se pahle kamli song suna digiye...plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz mam...

sunidhi - of course dear...

sunidhi sing a song...

main ruthiya yaar manawangi...  
har chilman phoonk jalawangi...  
jad pattar ranjja pighlega...  
tad main kamli kahlawangi...

mere maahiya sanam jaanam...  
ki main kariya nami daanam...  
shab guzri te jag soya...  
ni main jagiya nami daanam...

ni main kamli kamli...(2)..  
ni main kamli kamli mere yaar di...

jheel dil ko kar gaya tu...  
dariya dariya mere yaara...  
akhiyan de mohalle mein har shaam...  
tera aalam...  
ni main jagiya nami danam...

sunidhi - thanku so much... I have to go...

purvi - sure mam..

sunidhi - ok...( she went )...

party over all guest go to our home...

some day after...

In college...

abhijeet and purvi best friend like a rahul and anjali ( kuch kuch hota hai.)...

"are abhi jaldi aa na kaha rah gaya tu said by daya...

" abhi aaya daya said by abhijeet...

daya - abhijeet chalo hame aaj moll bhi jana hai...

abhijeet - par kyu...

daya - abhiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

abhijeet - I know daya chalo..but i am goning with aayan sir ...so i am not coming with you...

daya - oh...ok ham kal chalege...

abhijeet - nahi yarr ...tu ja na...plzzzz...

daya - par kiske sath...

abhijeet - purvi ya tarika ke sath...

daya - yarr voh dono ghar chalr gaye hai...

abhijeet - oh...GP ke sath chala ja...

daya - kon GP ?...

abhijeet - are shreya ke sath...

daya - mai vo bhi shreya ...no no...

abhijeet - ha...ha ..yarr shreya ke sath...

daya - ok...

abhijeet - ok..main GP ko call karta hu...

daya - ok...

In mall...

"shreya chalo shopping to ho gayi hai ab coffee pine chalte hai said by daya "...

daya - ok..

daya - ab abhijeet or purvi fight nahi karte hai..

shreya - ha...par purvi hi bhai se fight karti rahti thi...

daya - abhijeet bhi kam nahi tha...

shreya - aap mere bhai ke bare kuch bhi nahi kaho...

daya - chalo yaha se mujhe koi coffee nahi pini...

shreya - mera voh matlab nahi tha..

daya - main ja raha hu...(he went )...

shreya - mister mehra to naraj ho gaye hai ab kya karu...dance ya phir sing a song...  
...

end the chapter...

I hope you like this chapter...and I will come soon with new chapter...

abhijeet sir shreya ko GP kyu kahte hai...socho socho...kya karege shreya daya sir ko manane ki liye...

I know friends aapko sunidhi chauhan ka party main aana kuch strange laga hoga...but I am huge fan of singer sunidhi chauhan...

thanku abhii , aachi ,ayanavadg ,asd and all guest for your reviews...

all sliently readers...

bye...

take care...

sheetal...


	13. Chapter 13

Hello guys...

I am back with new chapter...I hope you liked it...

we go here...

shreya - kya karu main...kuch to soch shreya...

"idea...oh yes.."

shreya start a song...  
sona kitna sona hai,sone jaise tere...  
mann...  
sun jara sun kya kehti hai divane dil...  
kee dhadkan...2..

too mera , too mera , too mera...  
too mera , too mera , hero no 1... too mera , too mera , too mera... too mera , too mera , hero no 1

hero too meraa hero hai villain jaise...  
kam naa kar...  
sapnon kee iss ranee ko aise toh...  
badnam naa kar...

diwanee yar kehta hai pyar achcha...  
nahee deewanapan...

too mera , too mera , too mera...  
too mera , too mera , hero no 1...  
too mera , too mera , too mera...  
too mera , too mera , hero no 1

andar kitanee garmee hai bahar...  
kitanee sardee hai...  
dil me basale apna banale, yuun naa...  
badha meree uljhan...

too mera , too mera , too mera...  
too mera , too mera , hero no1...  
too mera , too mera , too mera...  
too mera , too mera , hero no 1...

daya start a song...

sona kitna sona hai,sone jaise tere...  
mann...  
sun jara sun kya kehti hai divane dil...  
kee dhadkan...

may tera , may tera , may tera...  
may tera , may tera , may tera hero no1... may tera , may tera , may tera...  
may tera , may tera , may tera hero no1..

after the song...

daya - shreya tum to dance bhi acha kar leti ho...

shreya -ye to kuch bhi nahi...

daya - maltab...

shreya - chalo choro...

daya - arey singing to mindbowling...

shreya - acha ji...

daya - ha ji..

shreya - chalo ab ghar chalo abhijeet bro wait kar rahe hogi..

daya - sachii mai wait kar raha hoga abhijeet...

shreya - matlab...

daya - kahi abhjieet bhi kisi ke sath ghumne gaya ho...

shreya - nahi , bhai ne mujhse to kaha hi nahi...ki voh...

daya - sabhi boys aisa hi karte hai...

shreya - really mister mehra...

daya - ha ji...

shreya - phir to aap bhi aisa hi karte hoge...kyu sahi kaha...

daya - nahi , bilkul bhi nahi..mai aisa kuch nahi karta hoon..

shreya - really...

daya - haa bilkul...

shreya - phir aapki sister ko pta hai ki aap yaha mere sath ho...

daya - nahi to...par mai to tumhare sath hoon..kisi or ke sath thodi na...

shreya - par unhe thodi na pta hai ki aap mere sath ho...

daya - aisa kuch nahi hai...

shreya - really mister mehra...

daya - ha..

shreya - agar aapki sister ne pucha ki aap kaha the..phir kya kahoge...

daya - yahi ki mai ek seedhi sadhi larki ke sath tha...

shreya - mai or seedhi sadhi...sayad abhi aap mere baare mai kuch nahi jante...

daya - acha..tum hi bata do apne baare mai sab kuch...mujhe tumhare baare mai sab kuch janna hai...

shreya - kyu mister mehra..kyu janna hai mere baare mai...kya irada hai...

daya - mera irada...mai tumhe kyu batao...

shreya - matlab... mujhe nahi bataoge...

daya - par tumhe kyu janna hai...mera irada...

shreya - chalo choro...tu batao agar tumhari sister ne seedhi sadhi larki wali baat par belive nahi kiya to phir kya karoge..

daya - kya karoga matlab sab kuch sach sach bta duga...

shreya - kya sach sach bta doge...

daya - yahi ki mai apni girlfriend ke sath tha...

shreya - kya mr. mehra...kon girlfriend..

daya - arey tum or kon..

shreya - mai aapki girlfriend hoon...or mujhe hi nahi pta..

daya - kyu tum meri gf nahi ho sakti...

shreya - agar mere bhai ko pta chala to phir kya hoga tumhara...ye mazak bhari pad jayega apko...

daya - really...

shreya - ha..or nahi to kya..

daya - agar abhijeet ha kah de to tum ban jaogi meri gf...

shreya - are you crazy ...

daya - I am just kidding...

shreya - okkk...

daya - ab chale yaha se...

shreya - ok..(both went )...

aa gayi tu GP said by abhijeet...

shreya - ha bhai...

abhijeet - kya hua waha...

shreya - matlab bhai...

abhijeet - kya kaha daya ne tujhse...

shreya - kuch nahi...

abhijeet - ye daya bhi na...iska kuch nahi ho sakta hai...

shreya - kuch nahi ho sakta matalb bhai...

abhijeet - kuch nahi..baad mai baat karege...

shreya - ok bhai...chalo dinner kar lo...

abhijeet - GP mene dinner kar liya.. ab tu kar le..

shreya - kab bhai...

abhijeet - voh mai purvi ke sath dinner par gaya tha...

shreya - oh..oh..dinner par gaye the purvi ke sath...not bad bhai..

abhijeet - aisa kuch nahi hai GP...dekh tu bekkar mai jyada mat soch...voh shirf meri dost hai..okk

shreya - ha to mene kab kaha ki voh tumhari...

abhijeet - GPPP...

shreya - bhaiii... ek baat puchu bhai..

abhijeet - hai puch...

shreya - pahle to tum purvi ke sath hamesha fight karte the..par ab dinner..kyu kya baat hai..

abhijeet - aisa kuch nahi...okkk..waise purvi bad girl hai kya...

shreya - nahi.. bilkul nahi...

abhijeet (to thing about purvi ) - thodi pagal si hai..bahut bolti hai...par dil ki bahut achi hai...

shreya - kya hua bhai..kaha ho gaye...

abhijeet - kahin nahi..tu bata..

shreya - kuch to hua hai kuch ho giya hai...

abhijeet - GP tu chup rah...

shreya - okkk bhai...

bhai kaha the aap abhi tak said by tarika...

daya - kahin nahi kyu kya hua...

purvi - bhai plzzz batao na kaha the aap...

daya - mai to apne ek friend ke sath tha...

tarika - friend ke sath the...

purvi - kahin apni girlfriend ke sath to nahi the bhai...

daya - aisa kuch nahi hai...okkk

purvi - okkk

tarika - bhai aapko shreya kaisi lagti hai...

daya - kon shreya...

purvi - abhijeet ki sister...

daya - larki hai..kyu kya hua..

tairka - kuch nahi...

just then aruna and rajeev come here...

rajeev - kya ho raha hai yaha...

daya - kuch nahi dad...

purvi - dad mai batao...

aruna - ha bolo...

purvi - bhai kisi ke sath dinner par gaye the...

rajeev - kiske sath...daya...

daya - dad aisa kuch nahi hai..mai voh..

purvi - mai batao kiske sath...

daya - chup purvi...varna maar padegi...

purvi - mom dad dekho bhai mujhe dara rahe hai...

rajeev - dayaaa...

aruna - purvi batao daya kiske sath gaye the dinner par...

purvi - ek larki ke sath..

rajeev - ...larki ke sath...

daya - aisa kuch nahi hai dad...

aruna - kis larki ke sath...

tarika - shreya ke sath...

aruna - kon ha ye shreya...

tarika -bahut achi larki hai..hamare college mai hi study karti hai..uska ek bhai bhi hai abhijeet...voh bahut hi acha hai..

purvi - ruko di.. shreya ke baare mai batana hai uske bhai ke baare mai nahi...

rajeev - daya tumhe shreya passand hai...

daya - dad aisa kuch nahi hai...

purvi - matlab nahi passand...chalo choro bhai ko shreya passand nahi hai..or koi or dekhte hai bhai ke liye...

daya - purviiii...

tarika - purvi tu bilkul sahi kah rahi hai...jab shreya bhai ko hi nahi passand to phir ham kya kare...

aruna - chup raho tum dono kab se mere bete ho pareshaan kar rahi ho...

purvi - ham pareshaan nahi kar rahe hai...sach bol rahe hai kyu bhai...

daya - mene kab kaha passand nahi hai shreya mujhe...

purvi - to passand hai kya bolo bhai...

tarika -bolo bolo...

rajeev - bolo daya..

daya - ha...passand hai mujhe shreya...ab khush...

purvi - of course bhai...yipeeeeeeeeee...

rajeev - to theek hai tumhari shaadi shreya ke sath hi hogi...

purvi - sachiii dad...

rajeev - ha beta...

aruna - daya tum khush to ho...

daya - ha mom..

purvi - to theek hai mai kal hi abhijeet se baat karti hoon...

daya - dad baat karege abhijeet se...

purvi - kyu bhai..

daya - tera kya bharosha tu abhijeet se kya kah de...

purvi - bhaiiii...dad dekh lo aap bhai ko...

rajeev - dayaaa...

NEXT DAY IN COLLEGE...

"abhijeet tumse ek baat karni hai said by purvi...

abhijeet - kya baat karni hai tumhe...

purvi - pahle baat sono to sahi...

abhijeet - ha bolo...

purvi - mujhe tumse shaadi ki baat karni hai...

abhijeet - kya tu mujhse shaadi karna chahati hai...par mujhe nahi karni tumse shaadi...akhir tum bhi mujh par fida ho gayi na...

purvi -omg...tum kitna jayda sochte ho...mai or tum se shaadi pagal ho kya...

abhijeet - phir ye kya hai...

purvi - choro...ek baat batao...

abhijeet - ha bolo...

purvi - tumhe bhai kaise lagte hai...

abhijeet - kiske bhai...

purvi - have you losted...

abhijeet - hammm...

purvi - of course mai apne bhai ke baare mai baat karugi na...

abhijeet - ohhh...

purvi - to bolo kaise lagte hai bhai tumhe...bhai tumhe passand hai...

abhijeet - tum pagal ho...daya larka hai...

purvi - mene kaha ki voh larki hai...

abhijeet - nahi..

purvi - phir...iss dimag par jayda jor kyu de rahe ho...

abhijeet - arey jab tum aise waise question karogi to koi bhi sochega na...

purvi - matlab...

abhijeet - ye question jab puchte hai jab tum kisi se shaadi ke liye puchte ho...

purvi - tum sach mai pagal ho...mai bhai or shreya ki shaadi ke bare mai puch rahi hoon...

abhijeet - ohh...to GP se baat karo na..mujhse kyu baat kar rahi ho...

purvi -I think you have losted properly...pagal ko samjha kar koi fayda nahi hai...ok...ja rahi hoon mai...

abhijeet - to jao na roka kisne hai...

purvi - okkkk (she went )...

purvi to herself - college ke baad shreya se hi baat karni paregi..iss pagal ka kuch nahi ho sakta hai...

end the chapter...

I am come back with new chapter...I hope you this chapter...

thanku you for your reviews...plzz guys do review...

by..

take care..

sheetal...


	14. Chapter 14

Hello guys...

I am back with next chapter...

we go here...

purvi tu hi puch le na shreya se ki voh mujhse shaadi karegi ya nahi said by daya...

purvi - arey mai kyu puchu shreya se...aapki shaadi hai aap hi puchu...

daya - dekh mai phir teri shaadi karne ke liye dad se kahuga..

purvi - ab yaha meri shaadi kaha se aa gayi...baat aapki shaadi ki hai bhai...

daya - ha to tu puch na shreya se...varna dad se kahunga ki purvi ki shaadi karva do...

purvi - no..no..bhai aisa mat kahna dad se...varna voh aap or di se pahle meri shaadi kar denge...

daya - to bta puchegi shreya se...

purvi - never...

abhijeet come here...

abhii - hii...

purvi - hello ji..aaye aapki hi kami thi...

daya - hello abhii...

abhii - kya kua...

purvi - shreya kaha hai...

abhii - kyu puch rahi ho PM...

purvi - mai aapni hone wali bhabhi ke baare mai puch rahi hoon tumhe kya...tum ho kon ye puchne wale...

abhii - tumhari hone wali bhabhi ka big brother..ab batao kyu puch rahi ho...

purvi - bhai shreya se shaadi ke liye unka hath mangege...

abhii - really daya...  
daya bulssed...

abhii - par purvi ek baat to baato...

purvi - ha bolo...

abhii - daya G.P ka hath kyu manega...

purvi - shaadi ke liye...

abhii - daya shirf G.P ke hath ke sath hi shaadi karega...

purvi - tum to pagal ho...hath magna means shaadi ke liye puchna...

abhii - voh to mujhe bhi pta hai..

purvi - phir puch kyu..

abhii - tumhara I.Q test kar raha tha...

purvi - really abhii...

abhii - ha ji...

purvi - yadi kabhi aapna I.Q test kiya hota to three time 12th mai yuhi fail nahi hote...

abhii - really purvi...

purvi - ha ji...

daya - choro tum apni baat pahle ye socho mai shreya ko propose kaise karunga...

abhii - very simple...

daya - kaise...

abhii - tumhare kan mai btaonga...varna...

purvi - varna kya...

abhii - varna kuch nahi...(he laughing )...

purvi - very funny...

abhii - daya tu shreya se kahna ki kya voh tum se shaadi karna chahati hai...

daya - par mai kaise kahu...

abhii - mouth se...

purvi - tum thodi der apni ye notankki band karo...plzzz abhiii...

abhii - mai or notankki...never..mai to kabhi notankki karta hi nahi hoon...

purvi - phir tum itni der se kya kar rahe ho...

abhii - ye to mera style hai...the abhii style...iss par hi to all girls fida hai mujh par...

purvi - ye style nahi tumhara.. pagal hone ka prove hai...

abhii - lo ab G.P bhi aa gayi...

shreya - hello...

purvi - hello shreya..bhai ko tumse kuch baat karni hai..

shreya - to theek hai kar lo...

purvi - arey mujhe kuch kaam yaad aa gaya...or abhii ko bhi...

shreya - it's ok..

purvi - chale abhii...

abhii - nahi mujhe koi kam nahi hai...tum jao...mai yahi hoon...

shreya - ok..purvi tum jao...

purvi - nahi abhii tumhe kam hai...

abhii - kise kam hai mujhe...

purvi - mujhse kaam hai tumhe...

abhii - par mujhe koi...

purvi - chalo na abhii...plzzz...

abhii - okkk...

purvi abhii are went...

shreya - ha kahiye mr. mehra..

daya - voh...

shreya - voh kya...

daya - mai soch raha tha ki ham dono...

shreya - ham dono...

daya - voh kya hai...

shreya - ha boleye...voh kya hai..

daya - bol de beta aaj tu...varna aaj phir ghar mai suna parega...

shreya - kya kah rahe hai aap...

daya - shaadi karogi mujhse shreya...banogi mere hamsafar...nibhaogi jivan bhar sath mera...

shreya become slient...

daya - mai tum ko shaadi ke liye force nahi kar raha hoon..agar tumhe koi problem ho to tum mna kar sakti ho... mai vada karta hoon ki tumhare mna karne ke baad bhi hamari ye dosti aisi hi rahegi...mai shirf tumhe khush dekhna chahta hoon...kuch to kaho shreya...

shreya - kya kahu main , aap ne kuch kahne ka moka hi nahi diya..or aap mujhe apni diwani bnate hi gaye..or mai bhi aapki diwani banti gayi...

daya - mene tumhe apni diwani bana diya...

shreya - or nahi to kya...kya jarurat thi aapko itna cute or smart hone ki..kya jarurat thi aapko simple hone ki..or aapki smlie to jaan leti hai meri...I am so lucky..aap jaise insaan se majhe shaadi karne ka moka mil raha ha...

daya - really shreya...

shreya - ha.. ..I love you...

daya - I love you too...

tum mujhe yaha kyu lekar aayi ho said by abhii...

purvi - arey waha bhai shreya se baat karne wale the...

abhii - to kya mai undono ko baat karne se rokne wala thodi na tha...

purvi - tum pagal ho...

abhii - nahi to...

purvi - lagte to ho...

abhii - tum meri baat kar rahi ho ya apni...

purvi - pagal ki baat kar rahi hoon...

abhii - oh..ab samjha tum apni baat kar rahi ho...

purvi - chalo choro...aa rahe hai ham bhai ki barat lekar...

abhii - to aao na..mene mna thodi kiya hai...

purvi - hamari khatirdari mai koi kami nahi rahni chahiye...kyuki ham larke wale hai...

abhii - khatirdari to ham aise karti hai..saalo tak koi bhi nahi bhulta...kyuki ham larki wale hai...

purvi - voh to dekh hi lenge...

abhii - bilkul ji...

TODAY DAREYA SAGAI...

sachin - congates daya bhai...

daya - thanku...or sab kaha hai...

sachin - yahi hai sab...

daya - okk...

tarika - congates bhai...

daya - thanku...ji...

tarika - purvi kaha hai bhai...

daya - pta nahi kaha hai dikhi nahi morning se...

aruna - daya tumhare dad bula rahe hai..

daya - ok...(he went )...

daya - ha dad...

rajeev - ye abhii kaha hai...

daya - aata hi hoga...

rajeev - or purvi kaha hai...

daya - dad pta nahi ...

rajeev - tujhe kuch pta hai ya nahi...

daya - kya dad aap bhi na purvi jaise baat kar rahe ho...

"akhir dad bhi to mere hai...said by purvi"...

daya - kaha thi tu abhi tak or ready kyu nahi hui abhi tak...

purvi - ek min...saas to le lu...

daya - ha ab bta...

purvi - congates bhai...

daya - thanku ji...

purvi - kya baat hai bhai aaj aap or mujhe ji kah rahe ho...sagai abhi hui bhi nahi itna change ho gaye to shaadi tak kitna change hoge...

daya - jab teri shaadi hogi jab pta chalega tujhe...

purvi - don't wory bhai isliye mai shaadi hi nahi karungi..

rajeev - purvi tu kya pahne wali ha...

purvi - kuch aisa ki sab dikhte hi rah jayege...

rajeev - par kya...

purvi - voh to dekh lena...

daya -okk

purvi - bhai ham larke wale hai to aap jyaada shreya ki side mat dena aaj...

daya - kyu na lu mai shreya ki side...

purvi - Oooo...abhi to shaadi bhi nahi hui or abhi se joru ka julam bane ki taiyari...

daya - purviiiii...

purvi - sorry bhai...sorry...

daya - chal choro...

rajeev - purvi dance ke liye puri tahar ho na tum kyuki larki wale hame challenge de sakte...

purvi - of course dad...challenge voh nahi ham denge larke wale ko...

rajeev - that's great aaj to bahut maza aayega...

purvi - of course dad...bas aap dekhte jaye...

papa abhi kaha tak pahuche said by abhii...(on call )...

shivaji - beta abhii time lagega tum jao sab ko lekar ham wahi par milte hai..

abhii - par papa ham aapke bina kaise ja sakte hai...

shivaji - beta acha nahi hota hai kisi aise wait kar wana...

abhii - par papa...

shivaji - abhii meri baat nahi manega...tu...

abhii - okk papa..(cut the call )...

shreya - kaha par hai papa...

abhii - unhe time lagega...

shreya - oh...ab kya kare...

abhii - ham chalte hai voh dono waha par aa jayege...

shreya - ok...

end the chapter...

I hope you liked it..I am come soon with next chaptar... friends ready to dhmakedar sagai ke liye...

dareya to ho gaye sattale...ab hamre abhivi ki baari...

thanku for your reviews...plzzz do review...

by..

take care...

sheetal...


	15. Chapter 15

Hello guys...

I am back with next chapter...sorry for late update...

we go here...

abhii - shreya ham chalte hai voh dono wahi aa jayege...

shreya - ok...

daya - tarika sab aa gaye na...

tarika - ha bhai...

daya - or abhii..or shreya...

tarika - lagta hai kisi se wait nahi ho raha hai aapni would be ko dekhne ke liye...

daya - tarika plzzz ab tum start mat ho jana...pahle se to purvi hi runke ka naam nahi le rahi hai or ab tum bhi...

tarika - bhaiii... ab mene kya kiya...

daya - kuch nahi..jo kiya hai mene kiya hai...tum sab to kuch karte hi nahi ho...jab tumhari baari aayegi tab bataunga tumhe...

tarika - bhaiiii...

"tarika kyu pareshan kar rahi ho mere dost ko"...

daya - abhiii...

abhii - ha...ab tera dost aa gaya hai..ab tujhe koi kuch nahi kahega...

tarika - abhiii main to shirf...

abhii - I know tarika tum kya kah rahi thi...

daya - abhii...ye sab na meri bahut der se meri leg pulling kar rahe the...

abhii - don't warry daya ab abhiii aa gaya hai...

tarika - abhii tumhare mom dad nahi aaye...

abhii - wo aa rahe hai...

tarika - ohh...

abhii - koi dhikhai nahi de raha...kaha hai sab...

daya - sab to hai...tumhe koi kyu nahi dekh raha...

abhiii - kaha sab hai...koi bhi to nahi dikha raha...

daya - arey..sab to hai..

abhiii - arey yaar purvi to dekh hi nahi rahi hai...

daya - oh...ohhh...to tumhe purvi nahi dikh rahe hai...to ye bolo na...

abhii - main to waise hi puch raha tha...

daya - ha..ha..

abhii - tarika ji aaj aap...

tarika - kya hua mujhe...abhii...

abhii - mat pucho...sun nahi paogi...

tarika - plzzz abhiii bolo na...

abhii - looking so beautiful...

tarika - thanku abhii...main ek min main aati hoon...

abhii - ok...

tarika - thanku...( she went )...

daya - arey abhii shreya kaha hai...

abhii - voh nahi aayi...

daya - kya matlab voh nahi aayi...

abhii - arey yaar kyu preshaan ho rahe ho...shreya yahi hai...par...

daya - par kya...

abhii - tum usse nahi mil sakte...

daya - kyu nahi mil sakta...

abhii - purvi ne mna kiya hai...

daya - purvi ne...par kyu...

abhii - wo to purvi se hi pucho...

daya - purvi ne mna kiya hai tumhe kaise pta...

abhii - purvi ne bataya...

daya - ooooo...kya baat hai...aaj kal to kuch jyaada hi friendship ho rahi hai...

abhii - kya daya tu bhi na...main or purvi shirf friend hai or kuch...

daya - ha...to mene kab kaha ki kuch or hai...

abhii - waise purvi hai kaha...

"main yaha hoon..yaha hoon...yaha hoon"...

daya - lo ye rahi purvi...

abhiii - omg...wow so beautiful...

daya - abhiii...

abhii - ha...

daya - kya hua kaha kho gaye...

abhii - yaar ye purvi hi ha na...

purvi - nahi... mera bhoot...

abhii - college main to ek dam bandriyaan dheekhti hai..or aaj to kisi princess se kam nahi lag rahi hai...

purvi - thanks god main aaj to princess lag rahi hoon...par tum to aaj bhi bandar hi dhikh rahe ho...(she loughing )..

daya - tum dono baate karo...oh sorry fight karo main abhi aata hoon...

purvi - hai bhai aap jao..warna ye aap ko bhi apne jaisa hi bana dega...

daya - okkk..(he went )...

abhii - tumhari problem kya hai...

purvi - tum...

abhii - tumhe pta bhi hai...jab main aa raha tha to two-three girls mujhe dekhkar hi behosh ho gayi...

purvi - ha to jab tumhare jaisa bandar samne aayega to koi bhi behosh hi hoga na...(she loughing)...

abhii - purviiiii...

purvi - abhiiii...I am just kidding yaar...

abhii - waise main kaisa lag raha hoon...

purvi - ek dam...

abhii - ha bolo...

purvi - smart..handsome...to nahi lag rahe ho...par mere best friend lag rahe ho...or mera best friend har time , har min kisi hero se kam nahi lagta...

abhii - arey purvi...ab meri tarif band bhi karo na...

purvi - okkk...abhii suno na...

abhii - ha sunao...

purvi - kya main real mai college mai bandriyaan dikhti hoon...

abhii - ha bilkul...( he loughing)..

purvi - abhiii...

abhii - sorry yaar.I am just kidding...

purvi - to bolo na...

abhii - real mai kahu...

purvi - ha...

abhii - tumne abhi mujhe hero kaha na to tum na uss hero ki herion lagti ho...

purvi - really...

abhii - ha ji...

purvi - I knew it...

abhii - what knew it...

purvi - ki main kisi herion se kam nahi ho...lo aaj tumne bhi maan liya...

abhii - wo to maan na hi tha...

" ho gaya...tum dono ka drama..."...

purvi - di ye drama lagta hai aapko...

tarika - or nahi to kya..abhi to tum dono fight kar rahe the or ab friendship kar rahe ho...

purvi - di ye mera or abhii ka style hai...tum nahi samjhogi...

tarika - really...

purvi - hamari fight mai bhi hamari friendship chhupi hai...kyu abhii...

abhii - bilkul purvi...

tarika - acha theek hai...abhii chalo tumhare dad aa gaye hai...

abhii - ok...

shivaji - abhii beta...

abhii - ha dad...

shivaji - sab kam theek se ho gaya hai...

abhii - ha dad...ab bas sagai ka wait hai...

shivaji - acha...

rajiv daya tarika come ...

rajeev - aapka abhii beta bahut acha hai...

shivaji - ha rajeev ji mera beta lakho main ek hai...bhagwan kare mujhe har janam main yahi beta mile...

rajeev - hai bilkul...

shivaji - shreya ko apna lifepartner mil gaya ab bas abhii ko bhi usska lifepartner mil jaye...

rajeev - or meri beti ko bhi...

shivaji - purvi ko...

rajeev - nahi meri badi beti tarika ko...

shivaji - tarika...kaha hai...

rajeev - ye rahi...

tarika - hello uncle...

shivaji - hello beta..so sweet...

tarika - thanku uncle...

daya - uncle aap jaldi se abhii ki shaadi kar do...

abhii - kyu bhai...tumhe kya problem ha meri freedom se...

rajeev - beta shaadi to tumhe karni hi hai...

daya - ha ha abhii bolo...kya tumhe shaadi karni nahi hai...

abhii - ha ha karni hai shaadi par usske liye larki bhi to chahiye...phir mujhse usse pyaar bhi hona chahiye...

rajeev - pyaar hona bhi koi baat hai...kya pta hame kab kisi se kaha pyaar ho jaye...

abhii - uncle pyaar ke baare main aapko jyada kuch pta hai...

"ha..dad ko pyaar ke baare main sab kuch pta hai "...

daya - purvi tum...

purvi - kyuki mere mom dad ki love marriage thi...kyu dad...

rajeev - ha beta...

tarika - mom or dad college friends the..or kab pyaar ho gaya pta hi nahi chala...

abhii - uncle aap bataye ki pyaar kya hai...

rajeev - pyaar dosti hai...

purvi - what...pyaar dosti hai...

abhii - kya baat kar rahe ho aap...pyaar dosti kaise ho sakta hai...

rajeev - kyu nahi pyaar dosti ho sakta...

tarika - ye kaise ho sakta hai...

rajeev - ager tumhari mom meri dost nahi hoti...to main kabhi usse pyaar kar hi nahi pata...isliye pyaar dosti...

abhii to himself - kya sach main pyaar dosti hai...kahi purvi mujhse pyaar...arey nahi purvi kyu mujhse pyaar karegi...aisa kuch nahi hai...agar aisa hi hua...

purvi to herself - omg...pyaar dosti hai...mujhe to pta hi nahi tha...mera sabse acha dost...yani abhii...omg abhii mujhse pyaar karta hai...par ussne to mujhse kaha hi nahi ki voh mujhse pyaar karta hai...

tarika to herself - yes...pyaar dosti hai...matlab abhii bhi mujhse pyaar karta hai...

daya to himself- I know pyaar dosti hai..jab hi to mujhe shreya se pyaar hua...

rajeev - arey tum sab kaha kho gaye...

abhii - kahi nahi uncle...

rajeev - kuch maza nahi aa raha...

daya - kya matlab dad...

rajeev -party main jaan nahi hai...

daya - ha dad...abhii chal dance kar na...

abhii - arey main hi kyu...tum dance karo na...

daya - arey aaj meri sagai hai..or dance bhi main karu...nahi ye mujhse nahi hoga...

abhii - main nahi dance karunga...

rajeev - kyu..teri sister ki sagai hai tujhe to dance karna hi parega...

abhii - nahi nahi..main dance nahi karunga...main to ja raha hoon..

abhii walk sowly sowly just then light off...

rajeev- arey ye light ko kya hua...

purvi start a song...

Aaj hai sagaai...  
Sun ladki ke bhai...  
Zara naach ke humko dikha...  
Kudi ki tarah na sharma...  
Kudi ki tarah na sharma...  
Hay tu meri gal maan ja...  
Tu meri gal maan ja...

abhii -...  
Sabko nachaoon...  
Nach nachke dikhaoon...  
Aa mujhko gale se laga... Munde se zara aankh lada...  
Munde se zara aankh lada...  
Oye tu meri gal maan ja...  
Hay tu meri gal maan ja...  
Oye soniye...

Sar pe sajaake sehra...  
Baaraat leke aaoon...  
Dulhan tujhe banaake...  
Doli mein leke jaaoon...  
O shava o shava...  
O shava o shava...

purvi-...

Bholi samajhke mujhpe...  
Na daal aise daane...  
Shaadi nahin karoongi...  
Ja maan ja deewane...

abhiii - ...  
Sun albeli meri tanha akeli...  
Ab katti nahin ratiyaan...

purvi-..

Ja re harjaai chal chhod kalaai...  
Sab dekhti hain sakhiyaan..  
Tu meri gal maan ja...  
Tu meri gal maan ja...  
Oye tu meri gal maan ja...

purvi -...

Kehti hain meri sakhiyaan...  
Dil mein hai chor tere...  
Kyon haath dhoke aise...  
Peechhe padha hai mere...

abhii -...  
Sakhiyon se apni keh do...  
Ki beech mein na aayein...  
Ban jaayein meri saali...  
Jeeja mujhe banayein...

purvi-...

Main na aaoon...  
Tere sang tere achchhe nahin dhang..  
Na aise baat badha...

abhii-...

Mujhe kar na tu tang ab band kar jung...  
Aa banke dulhan ghar aa...

Tu meri gal maan ja...  
Tu meri gal maan ja...  
Haan tu meri gal maan ja...  
Haa tu meri gal maan ja...

dance over...

daya - kya baat hai abhii...

abhii - ye to kuch bhi nahi tha...

purvi - ha...ha kuch bhi nahi tha...

tarika - superb dance abhii...

abhii - thanku tarika ji...

purvi - di mene bhi dance kiya hai...

tarika - ..tune bhi dance kiya hai...

purvi - to mere dance ko bhi super bolo...

abhii - arey jab tune super dance kiya ho... to superb dance bolegi tarika...par tune to kiya hi nahi..

purvi - tumse pucha...nahi na...phir kyu bata rahe ho...

tarika - purvi tu kyu fight kar rahi hai...

purvi - di..aapko lagta hai main fight kar rahi hoon...abhii to kuch karta hi nahi hai...

abhii - aap kitni achi hai tarika ji...meri best friend...

purvi - main to ja rahi hoon...

abhii - arey purvi ruko to sahi...

purvi walking firstly...

abhii - main apni best friend ko mna kar aata hoon...( he went )...

tarika - chalo bhai sagai ka time ho gaya hai..

daya - ha...ok...

shreya daya wearing ring to each other...all claping...

arey purvi suno na said by abhii...

purvi - mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni hai...

abhii - purvi tum meri best friend ho...agar tum mujhse baat nahi karongi to main kaise rah paunga...

purvi - jaise pahle rahte the...

abhii - plzzz purvi mujhe maaf kar do..aage se aisa nahi hoga...

purvi slient...

abhii -...

Tu Jaan Hai Armaan Hai...  
Mere Pyaar Ki Pehchaan Hai...  
Par Thodi Thodi Tu Naadaan Hai...  
Tu Jo Kahegi Main Vaisa Karoonga...  
Teri Har Zidd Ko Poora Karoonga Chalo Baba Maaf Karo Hans Bhi Do...  
Maine Dil Saaf Kiya Keh Bhi Do...  
Roothna Manaana Hai Pyaar Ki Ada...  
Kaise Jeeyoonga Main Tumse Hoke Juda...  
O Jaanenjaana Man Bhi Jaana...  
Chhod De Nakhre Dikhaana Tu...  
O Jaanenjaana Man Bhi Jaana...  
Chhod De Nakhre Dikhaana Tu...  
Jo Tu Na Maani Bani Begaani...  
To Tere Pyaar Mein Deewana Hoke...  
Teri Kasam De Doonga Main Jaan...

purvi went...

end the chapter...

I hope you like this chapter...I will come soon with next chapter...

thanku for your reviews...

bye..

take care..

sheetal...


	16. Chapter 16

Hello guys...

I am back with next chapter...

we go here...

Party over all guest back to home...

tarika's room...

tarika - purvi mujhe tujhe ek baat batani hai...

purvi - di mujhe bhi...aapko ek baat batani hai..

tarika - acha...chal pahle tu bta...

purvi - nahi di pahle aap...aap mujhse bade ho...

tarika - ok baba...

purvi - to bolo..

tarika - purvi mujhe pyaar ho gaya hai...

purvi - oh wooooow...great..par kisse...

tarika - tu usse janti hai...

purvi - kon hai mere hone wale jiju di..bataye na plzzz...

tarika - abhijeet...

purvi shocked...and slient...

tarika - purvi kya hua tujhe...

purvi beacome slient...

tarika - purvi...purvi...

purvi - ha di...

tarika - kya hua tujhe...

purvi - kuch nahi..I am so happy for you di...

tarika - thanku...ab tu bta kya batane wali thi..

purvi to herself - kya kahu main di..yahi ki mujhe bhi abhii se pyaar ho haya hai...nahi... main ye baat aapko kabhi nahi bataungi...main aapki shaadi khud abhii ke sath karwaungi...

tarika - purvi bol na kya batane wali thi tu...

purvi - wo main...wo main...

tarika - ha ha bol...

purvi - yahi ki abhii bhi aapse pyaar karta hai..

tarika - sach purvi...abhii bhi mujhse pyaar karta hai...

purvi - ha di..

tarika - tujhe kaise pta...

purvi - abhii ne bataya...

"kya baat hai meri beti ko pyaar ho gaya hai "...

purvi - mumma aap...

aruna - tarika tune bataya nahi mujhe...

tarika - wo mumma..

aruna - chal koi baat nahi...main kal bhi abhii or uske dad se baat karungi...

tarika - sachiii mumma...

aruna - ha beta...

tarika - you are the best mumma of the world...

aruna - ha ha...

tarika hug to aruna...

tarika - love you mumma..

aruna - love you to beta...purvi kya hua tujhe..aaj nahi kahegi tu ki mumma main bhi hoon..

purvi - wo kya hai na di to ab chali hi jayegi to socha ki aaj di ko bhi hug lene deti hoon...

tarika - acha bacchu..tu mujhe yaha se bhejna chahti hai...

purvi - arey di aapko to jana hi hai...

aruna - chalo chodo bahut raat ho gayi hai ab so jao..

tarika - okk mumma good night..

purvi - good night mumma and di...

aruna - good night beta...purvi chalo...

purvi - kya...

aruna - college mai..

purvi - college to morning main open hota hai..

aruna - arey baba aapne room mai..or kaha..

purvi - ohh...

aruna - chal ab...

purvi to herself - morning main sab se pahle abhii se baat karni hogi...ki wo di se shaadi ke liye ha kah de...

both are went to her rooms..

Next morning...

purvi 's room..

purvi call to abhii...

abhii (on call ) - hello purvi..

purvi (on call ) - abhii mujhe tumse milna hai..

abhii - ha to theek hai college ke baad milte hai...

purvi - abhii mujhe tumse abhi milna hai..

abhii - kyu ji mujhse milne ka wait nahi ho raha hai...

purvi - urgent work hai...

abhii - mujhe bhi...

purvi - hai to theek hai..coffee shop main milte hai..

abhii - okkk...or kaise ho...

purvi - abhii baat wahi karna ab ready ho jao...

abhii - badi jaldi ha mujhse milne ki...

purvi - abhii tum ready ho jao...(she cut the call )...

abhii - purvi..purvi.. oh sit she cut my call...chal beta abhii ready ho ja aapni would be se milne ke liye...

khurana's home...

kavin - mom aap kya kar rahe ho..

kavin's mom - kuch nahi beta..

kavin - to kuch kar dijiye...

kavin 's mom - kya matlab..

kavin - mom apne beti ki shaadi..

kavin's mom - par mere bete ko koi larki pasaand bhi to aaye...

kavin - agar main kahu ki mujhe larki pasaand hai...to..

kavin's mom - kya..sach main...beta..

kavin - ha mom...

kavin 's mom - kon hai wo...

kavin - mere college ki ek larki hai...

kavin's mom - kya name ha usska...kaha rahti hai...

kavin - purvi...purvi mehra name hai usska...

kavin's mom - oh..to theek hai main aaj hi rishta lekar waha jati hoon...

kavin - really mom...

kavin's mom - ha beta...

coffee shop...

purvi - kaha rah gaya ye abhii...mene usse kaha tha ki jaldi aana...

" sorry yaar late ho gaya "...

purvi - aa gaye tum...

abhii - hai...

purvi - abhii mujhe tumhe kuch batana hai...

abhii - purvi mujhe bhi...

purvi - ok..theek par pahle main...

abhii - nahi pahle main..

purvi - abhii meri baat jyaada jaruri hai...

abhii - meri bhi...

purvi - okk baba kahu...

abhii - kah du...

purvi - ha kahu...

abhii - ek min main abhi aaya...

purvi - ab kaha ja rahe ho...

abhii - abhi aaya tum two min wait karo...

purvi - abhiii...

abhii - plzzz purvi...or ha apni eyes close karo...

purvi - kyu abhii...

abhii - plzzz purvi...

after two min...

abhii - purvi open ur eyes..

purvi open her eyes and saw that abhi sat on his knee with a ring..

purvi - abhii..

abhii - I love u purvi...

purvi - what..

abhii - yaa purvi..I m fall in love.. mujhe pta hi nahi chala ki tumse fight karte karte kab tumse pyar ho gaya..maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki mujhe kabhi kisi se pyar hoga or wo bhi tumse..sab kuch bahut kitna beautiful lag raha h..sab kuch wahi h ye pani , ye hawa, ye badal par phir jaane kyu itna beautiful kyu lag raha aaj..pyar kitna beautiful hota h.. I can't express..to tell me purvi will u marry me..kya banogi meri hamsafar...

purvi to himself - kya kahoon abhii tum nahi jaante ki tumhari ye sari baate sunkar mujhe kitni khushi ho rahi h aisa lag raha ki meri life complete ho gayi..man kar raha abhi cheela cheela kar sabko bta du ki mai bhi tumse kitna pyar karti hoon..par nahi kah sakti kyuki agar maine haa kaha to mujhe pta h tum meri di se shaadi liye kabhi haa nahi karoge..sorry abhii ..i know i hurt u but meri bhi kuch majburiyaan hai..mai apni di ki khushiyon ko nahi chhin sakti...

abhii - purvi bolo na ..will u marry me.. shaadi karogi mujhse purvi..

purvi -I don't love u abhii..suna tumne ..I don't love u..

abhii become silent..

purvi - abhii r u okk..

abhii - kya kaha tumne ki tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti...

purvi - haa abhii maine sirf tumhe apna bestfriend samjha..mujhe nahi pta ki tumhe aisa kyu lga ki mai tumse pyar karti hoon..

abhii - maine bhi..par..

purvi - kya mai iss dosti ke badle tum se kuch mang sakti hoon..

abhii - maang kar dekho..abhii jab kisi se pyar karta hai na to uske liye apni jaan bhi de sakta hai..

purvi - to shaadi kar lo meri di se.. wo tumse bahut pyar karti h..

abhii - nahi purvi mai ye nahi kar sakta..

purvi - abhii plzz tum pyar karte ho na mujhse to kar lo meri di shaadi apne pyar ke liye...

abhii - purvii..

purvi - abhii tum kahte the na ki mai bhai or di itni alag kyu hoon kyuki mai rajeev mehra ki sagi beti nahi hoon par un sab ne mujhe apni sagi beti ki tarah hi pyar kiya h ..to bolo mai apni khushi ke liye apni di ki khushi kaise chheen sakti hoon..

abhii - kya kaha tumne ..apni khushi ke liye.. ohh ab samjha tum apne di ke liye kar rahi ye sab kyuki tum janti ho ki yadi tumne haa ki to mai tarika se shaadi ke liye kabhi haa nahi karunga right na.. iska matlab u love me na purvi..bolo purvi..

purvi - abhii mai apni di ki khushi nahi chheen sakti..ye galat hai..

abhii- to ye bolo na ki ye galat hai ye kyu bol rahi ho ki tum mujhse pyar nahi karti..tum nahi janti ki jab tumne kaha ki tum mujhse pyar nahi karti to mujhe lga ki mai apni life ki sabse badi jang haar gaya..lga ki meri life hi khatam ho gayi..u don't know ki mai ab kitna khush hoon..

purvi - abhii sahi kaha tumne I love u lott ..sayad itna pyar ki tumhare bina mai jinda hi nahi rah pao...

abhii - really purvi..I m so happy ( abhi hug to purvi )..to ab to shaadi karogi na mujse...

purvii -abhii par mai apni di ke liye ye sab kuch karungi..par tumse shaadi nahi..never..

abhii -okk to theek hai.. agar tum ye nahi kar sakti to tumne ummid bhi kaise kar li ki mai tarika se shaadi ke liye haa kar dunga..or waise bhi tum ho tarika ki bahan tum nibhao bahan ka farz mujhse koi ummid mat rakhna ..okk..

purvi - abhii tumhe hamare pyar ki kasam..hamari dosti ki kasam...

abhii - purvi mai tumhari jagah kisi or ko nahi de sakta..kabhi nahi..never ( and he went from there )...

purvi - abhii tum kyu nahi meri baat samjh rahe ho...main tumse pyaar jarur karti hoon par shaadi nahi kar sakti...

just then purvi's phone ringing...purvi recive the call...

purvi - ha di...

tarika - purvi tu abhi ghar aa ja...

purvi - okkk di...

rajeev - aaj main bahut khush hoon kyuki aaj mere sabhi baccho ko unka lifeparter mil gaya...

shiveji - main bhi...aaj mene apne bhii ki wife bhi seach kar ki...

rajeev - abhii kaha hai...

shivaji - wo yaha hi aa raha hai...

kavin - uncle purvi kaha hai...

rajeev - wo bhi aa rahi hai...

kavin - ok..

kavin's dad - hame aapki beti purvi pasaand hai...

rajeev - or hame kavin...par pahle purvi ko aane do phir rishta pakka hoga...

kavin's dad - jab aap ko kavin pasaand hai to purvi se puchne ki kya jarurat hai...

rajeev - nahi ..agar meri beti ko kavin pasaand hoga tabhi hi main rishta done karunaga...

kavin - it's okkk uncle...

tarika - aap jab tak tea lijiye..

rajeev - ha ha bilkul...

some time after abhii and purvi come...

rajeev - aa gayi purvi tu...

purvi - ha dad...kya hua...

rajeev - beta tujhe kavin pasaand hai...

purvi - papa aap ye sab kyu puch rahe ho...

rajeev - kyuki mene tumhare liye kavin ko passand kiya hai...

purvi - wo dad...

kavin - ha purvi...will you marry me...

purvi - mujhe kuch time chahiye...

rajeev - okk beta..you teke your time...

shivaji - abhii mene tarika ke sath tumhari shaadi pakki kar di hai...

abhii slient...

shivaji - abhii tum khush to ho...

abhii looking to purvi...abhii come near to purvi...and said..

abhii - nahi..main khush nahi hoon...

shivaji - kyu beta...kya tumhe tarika pasaand nahi hai...

abhii - nahi dad mujhe tarika pasaand nahi hai...kyuki main purvi se pyaar karta hoon...

tarika - purvi kya hua tujhe...kaha kho gayi tu...

purvi - omg...ye shirf main soch rahi thi...abhii ne abhi aisa kuch nahi kaha...

shivaji - abhii tum tarika se shaadi karoge..

abhii - dad jaisa aap theek samjho...

purvi - dad main abhi aati hoon...

rajeev - ok..

purvi to herself - nahi , main kavin se shaadi nahi kar sakti...

"kyu nahi tum kavin se shaadi kar sakti "...

purvi - abhii tum yaha...

abhii - kyu nahi kavin se shaadi kar sakti tum...

purvi - kyuki main kavin se pyaar nahi kar sakti...

abhii - main bhi to tarika se pyaar nahi karta...phir bhi main usse shaadi kar raha hoon...phir tum kyu nahi kar sakti..

purvi - nahi...nahi...main ye nahi karungi...

abhii - purvi main hi kyu apne pyaar ki kurbani du...tum kyu nahi...agar tumne kavin se shaadi karne se mna kiya to main abhi jakar sab ko sach bta dunga ki main tarika se nahi tum se pyaar karta hoon...or main tarika se shaadi nahi kar sakta...

purvi - nahi..abhii tum aisa kuch nahi karoge...

abhii - kyu purvi...main aisa kyu nahi karu...

purvi - abhii main kavin se shaadi karke usski life barbaad nahi kar sakti...

abhii - or tum chahti ho ki main tarika ki life barbaad kar du...

purvi - abhii tum baat ko samjho...

abhii - purvi tum janti ho jab tarika ko pta chalega to kya hoga...

purvi - di ko kabhi kuch pta nahi chalega...

"kya nahi pta chalega mujhe purvi "...

purvi - di aap...

ent the chapter..

I hope you liked...I will come soon with next chapter...

nafrat se janmi iss pyaar ki dasta ko milegi isski manjil...ya aaduri rah jayegi inki dasta...

thanku for ur reviews...

bye..

take care...

sheetal...


	17. Chapter 17

Hello guys...

I am back with next chapter...

we go here...

"kya nahi pta chalega mujhe "...

purvi - di aap..

tarika - ha main...

purvi - wo di...wo..

tarika - ha bolo...

purvi - main or abhii aapke liye suprise plan kar rahe the...

tarika - oh...to ye baat..

abhii - main abhi aata hoon...(he went )...

tarika - purvi tu jadli se neeche aa ja sab tera wait kar rahe...

purvi - okkk..ab chaliye main aati hoon...

tarika - okk (she went )...

purvi to herself - abhii ye tumne mujhse kya karne ke liye kah diya...main ye nahi kar sakti...agar mene kavin se shaadi ke liye mna kar diya or phir abhii ne di se shaadi karne ke liye mna kar diya...nahi main aisa nahi hone dungi...

rajeev - to bolo purvi..

purvi - main kavin se shaadi...

kavin - ha purvi bolo...

purvi - karne ke liye ready hoon...

kavin - thanku so much purvi...

purvi - okkk...

rajeev - ab mere teeno baccho ki shaadi ek sath hogi...

aruna - ha aapne theek kaha...

kavin's dad -ek week ke ander hi hame shaadi karni paregi...

rajeev - kyu...

kavin's dad - ek weak ke baad kavin ek year ke liye london chala jayega...

aruna - par itni jaldi...

kavin's dad - kya fark padta hai shaadi ek month baad ho ya ek week baad shaadi to honi hi hai..

rajeev - okkk...

shivaji - okk...

rajeev - kal abhii tarika or kavin purvi ki sagai hogi or issi ke sath in teeno pair ki mahendi bhi hogi...

daya - abhii bahut maza ayega tu or mai ek sath...wow sochkar hi maza aa raha hai...

abhii - daya mai chalta hoon...

daya to himself - ab isse kya hua... ye iss shaadi se khush nahi hai kya..nahi nahi daya tu bhi ye kya soch raha h agar aisa kuch hota to wo shaadi ke liye haa kyu karta us par koi pressure thodi na tha..mai bhi na bas kuch bhi sochta hoon..

rajeev - aruna sab arrangement ho gayi na...

aruna - haa ho gaya sab kuch .. bas abhii or kavin ki family ka wait hai...

rajeev - daya, tarika or purvi..wo dono ready hai na...

aruna - daya or tarika to ready hai or purvi ko to aap jante hi ho wo to time to time ready hoti hai...

rajeev - haa...aruna dekho kavin ki family aa gayi...

kavin's dad - namaskar rajeev ji...

rajeev - namaskar khurana sahab...  
kavin - hello uncle...how are you...

rajeev - hello beta..I m good beta..plz come in...

"arey rajeev ji ham bhi hai ham se thoda mil lijiye said by shivaji..."...

rajeev - acp sir aap..arey aaiye aaiye shivaji sahab andar aaiye aapka to kab se wait kar raha tha...  
sherya - hello uncle...

rajeev - uncle nahi beta papa bolo..

sherya - ji papa..

shivaji - hello khurana sahab...hello kavin beta...

kavin - hello uncle...uncle abhii nahi aaya apke sath...

shivaji - nahi beta wo thodi der baad ayega usse kuch kaam tha...  
rajeev - acha theek h tab tak aap sab betho or kuch kha lijiye...

...AFTER ONE HOUR...

rajeev - kaha rah gaya abhii..abhi tak pahucha kyu nahi..

shivaji - haa bahut der ho gayi bol raha tha ki thood sa hi work hai...

daya - koi baat nahi papa thodi der or wait kar late hai..

kavin - uncle aap purvi ko to bula lo neeche..

rajeev - haa beta ..daya apni mumma se bolo purvi ko lekar aye..

daya - ji papa..

( purvi come with her mumma)...

purvi - hello uncle ... aap ke sath abhii nahi aaya..

shivaji - nahi beta usse kuch kaam tha to thoda late aayega..

purvi to herself -plz abhi come soon..dil bahut daar raha hai...tumhe dekhna chahta hai..kaha ho tum..

kavin - kaha kho gayi purvi tum..

purvi - kuch nahi..

daya - ye tumhara bhai kitna wait karega..

sherya - kya matlab ..wo janbujhkar aisa kar rahe hai bhai ko kuch kaam hai tabhi to late ho gaye hai...

daya - kuch kaam nahi h usse bas mujhe preshaan kar raha h...

shreya - aapko kaise preshaan kar rahe bhai...

daya - arey itni late kyu kar raha h ab wo late ho to mahendii mai bhi late hoga na..or mahendi late hogi to marrage bhi late hogi..

shreya - mr mehra itni bhi jaldi kya h thda wait kijiye...

daya - wait hi to nahi ho raha mujhse..man kar raha hai shaadi wadi sab chhodkar abhi tumko bhaga kar le jao...

shreya - na baba na..mai nahi aane wali aapke sath aise kya pta phir aap...

daya - kya pta..matlab..

shreya - kuch nahi..(she went )...

daya - arey aune to sahi yaar..

purvi chalo itne abhii nahi aata dance karte hai...said by kavin..

purvi - nahi mera man nahi hai...

kavin - plz purvi...

purvi - nahi bola na..

kavin - kya hua tumhe.. itna gussa kyu ho rahi ho..

purvi - sorry ..kuch dance nahi karna...

kavin - okk...

just than purvi starting singing...

yeh mehandi ke boote inke rang anokhe... ek baar yeh rang lag jaaye saari umar na chute...  
mehandi lagau kis naam ki radha toh bani hain bas shaam ki...

daya to see shreya...

shaam ki bansi jab bhi baji hain radha ke mann mein preet jagi hain...  
ho o o ghunghat mein radha sharmaye dekho hoga milan yeh aas lagi hain...  
aati jaati har ek dhadkan tumse yahi kahegi...

shreya to daya...

khushiya hain saari tere naam ki..  
radha toh bani hain bas shaam ki...  
mehandi lagau kis naam ki radha toh bani hain bas shaam ki...

kavin to purvi...

radha ke mann ki radha he jaane shaam na aaye bansi bajane...  
lagta hain ke vrindavan mein ab na raas rachegi...  
ab yeh kahani kis kaam ki radha toh bani hain bas shaam ki...

purvi thinking about abhii..

ho prem agan kutch aaisi lagi hain sirf akeli radha jali hain...  
lagta hain ke aaj bhi radha shaam se nahi milegi phir se judaai subah shaam ki radha toh bani hain bas shaam ki...

dance over...

rajeev - ye abhii abhi tak kyu nahi aaya..

shivaji - sagai ka time ho gaya hai...par abhii kyu nahi aaya..

rajeev - daya call karo abhii ko...

daya - papa kab se try kar raha hoon...switchoff ja raha hai..

shivaji - ye abhii bhi na...

\- rajeev ji time ho gaya hai..

rajeev - par abhii abhi nahi aaya..

\- jab tak kavin or purvi ki sagai kar lete hai..

rajeev - par abhii...

shivaji - koi baat nahi rajeev ji..itne kavin or purvi ki sagai kar lete hai..

rajeev - okk...

purvi and kavin standing togehter...kavin is wearing a ring in purvi's finger...when purvi is wearing ring to kavin ' finger just then ring fall down the floor.. ring fall in front of abhii coming from the front...abhii pick up ring and said...

abhii - ye ring bhi janti hai ki isse kaha jana hai...kyu purvi sahi kaha na...

purvi - wo abhii...

kavin - kya matlab abhii..

abhii - arey tum mere bina sagai kar rahe the...to ring ko bhi acha nahi laga ki tum dono mere bina sagai karo...

rajeev - ohh...acha aao...ab tumhari or tarika ki sagai hone wali...

abhii - okk...

purvi kavin and abhii tarika are wearing ring to each other...

rajeev - chalo engagement to ho gayi ab two day after shaadi hai...

shivaji - ha...

next day...

aruna - purvi tu or tarika shopping ke liye ja rahi na...

purvi - nahi mumma mera maan nahi hai...

tarika - kyu ji aapka maan shopping jane ka kyu nahi hai...

purvi - baas aise hi...

tarika - purvi mai kal se dekh rahi hoon ki tu kuch preshan dikh rahi hai..tu khush ha na iss shaadi se...

purvi - ha baba main khush hoon...

tarika - phir shopping par kyu nahi chal rahi hai...

purvi - arey baba okk...ab khush...

tarika - ha bilkul...

aruna - abhii or kavin tum dono ko waha par join karege...

tarika - okk...par daya bhai nahi chal rahe hai...

aruna - nahi wo daya ko kuch kaam hai...isliye wo nahi aa sakta...

purvi - bhai bhi na har time kaam kaam karte hai...arey ab unki shaadi hone wali hai...agar aisa hi raha na to shreya bhai se shaadi hi nahi karegi...

tarika - ha purvi tum theek kah rahi ho...

aruna - chup karo tum jab dekho mere bete ki leg pulling karti rahti ho..

purvi - acha ji...

aruna - ab jao na...

purvi - di mumma ko hame yaha se bhagane ki kuch jyaada hi jaldi hai...

tarika - purvi tune sahi kaha...kyu mumma kya baat hai...

aruna - tum dono aaj kal bahut bolti ho...

purvi - okk baba...sorry...

aruna - ab jao...

tarika - okkk (both are went )...

M. ...

kavin - abhii tum or mai ek sath shooping karte hai...

tarika - mai or purvi...

"abhii purvi ko ye dress achi lagegi said by kavin.."

abhii - nahi bilkul bhi nahi...purvi ko ek dam simple dress achi lagti hai...

kavin - abhii tum purvi ke best friend ho na...

abhii - hai...kyu...

kavin - phir to tumhe yah bhi pta hoga ki purvi ko kya acha lagta hai or kya nahi...

abhii - ha bilkul...

kavin - phir mujhe sab batao ki purvi ko kya acha lagta hai...

abhii - purvi na chhoti chooti khushi main khushi rahti hai...

kavin - acha or...

abhii - purvi ko karele bahut passand hai...

kavin - what karele...I don't like...bhala karele bhi kisi ko passand ho sakte hai...

abhii - purvi na baki larkiyo se bahut alag hai..

kavin - okk..or batao..

abhii - purvi ko blue rose bahut passand hai..

kavin - to done raha main purvi ko shaadi wale din blue rose dunga...

abhii - hmmm...

"purvi tu abhii ki best friend ha na said by tarika.."...

purvi - ha...

tarika - to phir mujhe bta ki abhii ko kya passand hai..

purvi - abhii ko white rose bahut passand hai...

tarika - acha or kya passand hai..

purvi - abhii ko methi ke parathe bahut passand hai...

tarika - purvi ek baat puchu...

purvi - ha di...

tarika - tum abhii ki itni achii dost ho kabhi ye dosti pyaar main nahi badli...I means abhii itna smart hai kabhi tumhe usse pyaar nahi hua...

purvi - hua tha na..par aapne usse mujhe chheen liya...

tarika shocked...

purvi - oh come on di...I am just kidding...

abhii or kavin come here..

tarika- ho gayi shopping...

kavin - ha...

abhii - to chale...

tarika - okk...( they are went ot their house )...

at night...

abhii's home...

abhii - kal hamari shaadi ho jayegi...

shreya - hai bhai...

abhii - hmmmm...

kavin come here...

kavin - hello guys...

abhii - kavin tu yaha...

kavin - ha kuch kaam tha...

abhii - acha theek hai...kaho..

kavin - bahar chale..

abhii - ok..( both are went )..

"kya baat hai kavin jo tum inti raat ko yaha aaye ho said by abhii..."..

kavin - purvi bahut dukhi hai...

abhii - ha to hogi na..kal ke baad wo hamesha se apni family se door ho jayegi na...

kavin - par phir bhi...

abhii - tum na purvi ke dard ko nahi samjh sakte ho..

kavin - ha sahi kaha main nahi samjh sakta par tum jarur samjh sakte ho...

abhii - hai...

kavin - par main purvi se pyaar karta hoon...usse hamesha khush rakhunga...

abhii - pyaar ka matlab shirf pyaar ka izahaar karna hi nahi hota...pyaar ka matlab apne pyar ko khush dekhna bhi hota hai...pyaar dosti hai to pyaar kurbani bhi hai..pyaar bina kuch kahe pyaar ko samjh jana hai...

kavin - lagta hai tum pyaar ke baare bahut jante ho...

abhii -hai..main janta hoon pyaar kya hai...mene apne pyaar ke liye apne pyaar ki kurbani di hai...( he went from there )...

kavin - pyaar ka matlab abhii or purvi bhi na...

AT road...

abhii walking on the road in the rain and said...

abhii - kyu kiya tumne mere sath aisa...kyu pahle mujhe pyaar ka ehsaas diya agar mera pyaar mujhse door hi karna tha...kal mera pyaar mujhe hamesha ke liye door ho jayega...nahi ji sakta main purvi ke bina...

abhii walking slowly slowly ..(Back ground song )..

Ye pyaar mein kyun hota hai...  
Hun aa aa aa aa haan...

Kyun kisi ko khushi ke...  
Badle khushi nahin milti...  
Ye pyaar mein kyun hota hai...  
Ye pyaar mein kyun hota hai...  
Kyun kisi ko wafa ke...  
Badle wafa nahin milti...

Ishq kitnaa rulaaye...  
Saari duniyaa bhulaaye...  
Beqaraari badaaye...  
Chain ek pal na aaye...  
Log ishq mein kyaa se kyaa hue...  
Mil gaye kabhi phir judaa hue...  
Bas khizaan mili is bahaar mein...  
Umr kat rahi intazaar mein...  
Ye pal kahin thahraa nahin...  
Yaadon pe to pahraa nahin..  
Jab davaa se bhi...  
Zakhm na bhare...  
Aise haal mein...  
Socho koi kyaa kare...  
Kyun kisi ko khushi ke...  
Badle khushi nahin milti...  
Ye pyaar mein kyun hota hai...  
Ye pyaar mein kyun hota hai...  
Kyun kisi ko wafa ke...  
Badle wafa nahin milti...

just then a truck hit to abhii ..abhii fall down on the road and unconscious... flowing blood form abhii 's body...

end the chapter...

I hope you liked...I will come soon with next chapter...

thanku for your reviews...

bye...

take care...

sheeral...


	18. Chapter 18

Hello guys...

I am back with next chapter...

we go here...

city hospital...

shivaji - abhii theek to hai na doctor..

doctor - khuch kah nahi sakte...opretions karna hoga...

shreya - kya matlab...kuch kah nahi sakte..

doctor - blood bahut bah chuka hai...chance kam hai...

shivaji - kyaaaaaa...

shreya - papa aap theek to ho na...

doctor - I try my best...

shreya -thanku doctor...plzzzz bhai ko bacha lena...

doctor - aap god se prey kijiye...

shreya - of couse...

doctor - okk main chalta hoon...(he went )...

rajeev , purvi , daya , tarika , aruna come here...

rajeev - kya hua abhii ko...

shivaji - accident ho gaya abhii ka...

purvi - abhii theek to hai na...

shreya - doctor kah rahe hai...

tarika - kya kah rahe hai doctor..

shreya - blood bahut bah chuka hai...chance kam h...

purvi - kyaaaaaaa...

shreya - purvi bhai ko kuch nahi hoga...

tarika - ha purvi abhii ko kuch nahi hoga...

doctor come out from abhii's room...

shivaji - doctor abhii theek to hai na...

rajeev - dotor hamara abhii theek to hai na..

doctor silent...

daya - kya hua batate kyu nahi...

doctor - wo abhii...

tarika - ha boliye doctor...

doctor - I am sorry..ham abhii ko nahi bacha paye...

all are shocked...

daya - what...

purvi - abhiiiii...

all come abhii's room...

shivaji - abhii uth na kya hua tujhe...

shreya - bhai plzzz get up...dekho aapki GP aapko bula rahi hai...plzzz get up...

purvi - abhii utho na...dekho plzzz mujhe preshaan mat karo...papa aap boliye na abhii ko ki wo uth jaye...

rajeev - beta ab abhii kabhi nahi uthega...(he crying )...

purvi - arey papa abhii ko kuch nahi hua hai..wo abhi uth jayega...bas wo so raha hai...

shreya - purvi plzzz sabhalo aapne aap ko...

daya - purviii...abhii ne hame dhoka diya hai...wo hame chhod kar chala gaya...

purvi - abhii dekhona bhai kya kah rahe hai...ki tum aapni purvi ko chhodkar chale gaye...ab jaldi utho na...

tarika - abhii get up plzzz...(she crying )...

purvi - abhii...plzzz...band karo aapna drama...

daya - purviiii...

purvi - dekho na bhai abhii ko...

daya - purvi abhii maar chuka hai... suna tumne...wo maar chuka hai...

purvi - abhiii ( she crying )...

purvi thinking all good memory with abhii..( a background song )...

Paas aaye...  
Dooriyaan phir bhi kam naa hui...  
Ek adhuri si hamari kahani rahi..  
Aasmaan ko zameen, ye zaroori nahi...  
Jaa mile.. jaa mile...  
Ishq saccha wahi...  
Jisko milti nahi manzilein.. manzilein...

Rang thhe, noor tha...  
Jab kareeb tu tha...  
Ek jannat sa tha, yeh jahaan...  
Waqt ki ret pe kuch mere naam sa...  
Likh ke chhod gaya tu kahaan...

Hamari adhuri kahani..  
Hamari adhuri kahani...

daya - purvi...are u okk...

tarika - purviii...

purvi - sab mere wajah se hua...mujhe abhii ko shaadi ke liye force nahi karna chahiya tha...

tarika - kya matalb.. shaadi ke liye force nahi kar chahiye tha...

purvi - wo abhiii...

tarika - purvi mujhe sach sach batao...

purvi - di abhii aapse shaadi nahi karna chahta tha..

tarika and all shocked...

daya - par kyu..

purvi - kyuki abhii mujhse pyaar karta tha...or mere hi kahne se abhii ne di se shaadi ke liye hai kaha tha...

tarika - tere kahne par...par tune aisa kyu kiya purvi...

purvi - di mai aapko khush dekhna chahti thi..

tarika - tu kya pagal hai..mai kya teri or abhii ke khushiya chhin kar khush rah pati...

purvi - aap sab ne mujhe orphan hone par bhi itna pyaar diya or mai aapki khushiyoon ko kaise le sakti thi...

tarika - ek dam chup...bahut maar padegi jo ek baar phir apne aap ko orphan kaha...tujhse apni real sister se bhi jyaada pyaar kiya hai..par tune hi nahi kabhi ham sab ko apna mana...

purvi - nahi di...mai aap sab se bahut pyaar karti hoon...

daya - phir tune ye sab kyu kiya..

purvi - bhai mai to aap sab ko khush dekhna chahti thi..par dekho meri wajah se sab dukhi ho gaye...or mera abhii mujhe chhod kar chala gaya...

shreya - bhai plzzz aankhe kholo na...plzz bhai...

purvi - abhiii mujhe meri galti ki itni bari saja mat do...plzzz get up..dekho mujhe meri galti ka ehsaas ho gaya...plzz abhii...( she crying )...

tarika - abhii plzzz get...

daya - yaar wapas aaja tujhe hamari dosti ki kasam...

purvi - abhii plzzz aankhe kholo...abhii tumhari purvi tumhare bina nahi ji sakti...abhii tumhe hamare pyaar ki kasam...plzzz abhii...

just then abhii move his finger...

purvi - papa abhii jinda hai...

rajeev - nahi purvi...abhii hame chhodkar ja chuka hai...

purvi - nahi papa...dekho abhi ne apni finger move ki...

daya - purvi tum kyu aisa kah rahi ho...tumhare kahne se abhii wapas nahi aa jayega...

right now abhii coughs...

shivaji - abhiii...

purvi - mene kaha tha na ki mera abhii jinda hai..

shreya - bhai aap theek to ho...

rajeev - call to doctor...

daya - mai abhii bulakar lata hoon...( he went )...

abhii - purviii...

purvi - ha abhii...mai tumhe kuch nahi hone dungi...bas abhi doctor aate hi honge...

shreya - bhai aap theek to ho...

shivaji - beta tu rest kar...bad mai baat karna...

daya come with doctor...

doctor - aap sabhi bahar jaye...

shivaji - nahi mai apne bete ko chhodkar kahi nahi jaunga...

doctor -plzzz...aap bhi bahar jaye...

daya - plzz papa chaleye...

all are went...

out side...

shivaji - thanks god mera beta theek ho gaya...

tarika - agar abhii ko kuch ho jata to mai apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar pati...

purvi - plzz di aisa mat kahiye...

tarika - tu to mujhse baat hi mat kar...

purvi - di plzz mujhe itni bari saza mat do...aap janti ho na mai aap se bina baat kiya nahi rah sakti...bhai aap kuch kaho na di se...

daya - tarika plzz...

tarika - nahi bhai...aap kuch mat kaho...

doctor come...

shivaji - mera beta theek hai na...

shreya - doctor mera bhai theek hai na...

doctor - ha...aap ka abhii bilkul theek hai...

purvi - mai abhii se mil sakti hoon...

doctor - nahi...

purvi - plzzz doctor...

doctor - sorry...par aap abhii se nahi mil sakti...abhii ko rest karne dijiye...

daya -okk doctor...

inside...

abhii sleeping on bed...purvi come here...

purvi - sorry abhii mai janti hoon ki ye sab meri wajah se hua hai...par mai kya karti...kaise mai apni di ki khushiya chhinti...

abhii get up to hear purvi's voice..

abhii - tum yaha...

purvi - mujhe tum se baat karni hai...

abhii - ha janta hoon kya kahna hai...yahi ki plzzz di ko kuch mat batana...

purvi - abhii tum apni purvi ko itni achi tarah jante ho...

abhii - ha...

purvi - abhii kyu karte ho mujhse itna pyaar...ki meri wajah se apni jaan bhi dene ke liye ready ho...

abhii - purviii...

purvi - abhii aaj tum chup raho or mujhe bolne do...apni jaan ki koi fikar nahi hai tumhe...kabhi soch hai agar tumhe kuch ho jata ho kya hota mera ...mai to mar hi jati...agar dobara aisa kuch karne ka try kiya to...

abhii - to..

purvi - to mai apni jaan de dungi..

abhii - purvi ab mai theek hoon...

purvi - kaha theek ho...dekho apne aap ko...

abhii - arey baba kuch nahi hua hai mujhe...

purvi - thoda down voice mai bolo...

abhii - kyu..

purvi - doctor ne mna kiya tha tumse milne ko...

abhii - par phir bhi tum yaha aa gayi...

purvi - ha..tumse milne ke liye...

"ha..ha...abhii se milne ke liye to yadi yamraj bhi mna karange to phir bhi purvi nahi rukegi"...

purvi - di aap...

abhii - arey sab yaha..

daya - aana to nahi chahte the par tumhari wajah se aana pda...

abhii - sorry yaar..

daya - sorry se kuch nahi hoga...tumhe jaldi se theek hona hoga...

abhii - okk

rajeev - abhii beta tum theek ho na...

abhii - ha uncle..

rajeev - chalo ham ghar chalte h...

abhii - sorry tarika ji...kal hamari shaadi hai or mai yaha..

tarika - par mai tumse shaadi nahi kar sakti...

abhii shoked..

abhii - kyu tarika...

tarika - tum kya sochte ho ki tum agar mujhe kuch nahi bataoge to mujhe kuch nahi pta chalega...

abhii - kya pta nahi chalega..

tarika - yahi ki tum mujhse pyaar nahi karte ho...or kisi se pyaar karte ho...

abhii - tarika aisa baat nahi hai..

tarika - acha to theek hai...meri ek baat manoge...

abhii - ha...

tarika - to purvi se shaadi kar lo..

abhii - purvi se shaadi...

daya - abhii hame sab kuch pta chal gaya hai...

abhii - kyaa...sab kuch...par kaise..

tarika - ha..purvi ne bataya..

purvi - ha abhii...

abhii - sorry tarika mene tumhe bahut hurt kiya...

tarika - abhii sorry se kuch nahi hoga...tumhe mujhse promise karna hoga ki purvi se shaadi ke baad bhi ham ache dost rahege..

abhii - of course..

rajeev - chale ab ghar chale..

purvi - ha...

daya - to chalo...

purvi - mai nahi...aap sab jaye...mai to apne abhii ke pass rukungi...

daya - kyu...

purvi - abhii ki dekh bhaal karne ke liye bhi to koi hona chahiye...

daya - ha ye bhi sahi hai..

tarika - ha to mai ruk jati hoon na...

purvi - arey di aap...jaye or rest kijiye...

daya - ha tarika tum jao...mai rukta hoon...

purvi - arey bhai aap bhi jaye...

shreya - to mai ruk jati hoon na...

purvi - shreya ghar par shivaji uncle ko tumhare jarurat ho sakti hai...

shreya - ha...

daya - bola na mai rukta hoon...

rajeev - kyu preshaan kar rahe ho mere beti ko...rukne do na isse..

purvi - ha...ab to papa ne bhi bol diya...

daya - theek hai...par abhii ka dhyaan hi rakhna kahi kuch or karne lag jao...

all loughing...

purvi - bhaiii...aap bhi na...

daya - kyu abhii theek kaha na...kahi tum se dobara fight karne start kar de...

abhii - ha yaar tu theek kah raha hai...iska kya belive...

purvi - ha to theek hai..jao aap sab log...

daya - badi jaldi hai tumhe ham sab ko bhejne ki...

purvi - jao na plzz...

rajeev - ok..take care..

purvi - ha..ha..

all are went...

purvi - ha to kya kah rahe the aap...

abhii - mene to kuch bhi nahi kaha...

purvi - mera kya belive...

abhii - arey purvi I am just kidding...

purvi - dekho sab ghar ja chuke hai yaha se...tum or mai hi akele hai...

abhii - kya...oh my god..dekho mere pass mat aana...

purvi - kyu..mai aa rahi hoon tumhare pass...

abhii - oh god baccho mujhe...

purvi - mai tumhe marne nahi aa rahi hoon...

abhii - or waise bhi tum mujhe mar hi nahi sakti..

purvi - kyu...mai tumhe mar kyu nahi sakti..

abhii - kyuki meri jaan meri khud ki nahi hai kisi or ki hai...

purvi - kis ki..kon hai wo...

abhii - hai koi ek pyaari si larki...

purvi - abhii tum shirf mere ho.. shirf mere...suna tumne...agar tumhe kuch bhi hua na to ji nahi paungi...mar jaungi...

abhii - bas kar pagli..rulayegi kya..

purvi hug to abhii...

"dekho ye hospital hai...control karo tum dono "...

abhii - sorry sister...

nurse - aage se dhyaan rakhna...

purvi - ha theek na..par jab aage se aana to lock karke aana..

nurse - kyu... ye aapka bedroom nahi hai..mis..

abhii - sorry sister...mere would be thodi pagal hai...

purvi - pagal hoon mai...

nurse - aage se dhyaan rakhna...

abhii - okk..

nurse went...

purvi - kya kaha tumne ki tumhari would be pagal hai..

abhii - arey purvi mene aisa isliye kaha ki wo nurse jaldi se chali jaye..warna to hame disturb karti...

purvi - acha ji...mere would be to bahut intelligent hai...

abhii - acha to meri dawai do na...

purvi - arey nahi pagal ho kya...hug karne par nurse aa gayi..agar phir wo aa gayi...

abhii - koi baat nahi...wo bhi to dawai deti hogi na...

purvi - par...

abhii - par war kuch nahi mujhe meri dawai do...waha par box mai rakhi hai..

purvi - ohh...tum is dawai ki baat kar rahe ho..

abhii - or kya...tumhe laga ki mai..

purvi - nahi nahi mujhe kuch nahi laga...

abhii - agar tum dena chaho to wo dawai bhi de sakti ho...

purvi - no..no..no...

abhii - acha to theek h..phir tum se baat hi nahi karta...

purvi - abhii plzzz...samjha karo..ye hospital..

abhii - ok..baba..

purvi - that's like my would be...

abhii - chalo three day baad hamari shaadi hai...

purvi - ha..

THREE DAY AFTER...

today is abhivi and dareya marrige...

TAJ PALACE..

dareya room...

daya - aaj tum hamesha ke liye meri ho jaogi..

shreya - ha..or tum mere...

daya - shreya mai tumhe hamesha khush rakhne ki try karunga..

shreya - mistar mehra..

daya - kya tum ye mister mehra bola rahi ho...daya kaho mujhe...itna pyara to name hai mera...

shreya - aapka name hi nahi aap bhi bahut pyare ho...mir mehra..sorry daya..

daya - really ji..

shreya - ha ji..to ab jao yaha se mummy ko pta chal gaya na to pta nahi kya hoga..

daya - kya matlab kya hoga..tumhara would be hoon...tumhara BF nahi jo itna dar rahi ho...

shreya - arey aap nahi jante ki shaadi se pahle ham nahi mil sakte...

daya - kyu...

shreya - abhi aapki mummy se phone karke puchti hoon ki aap ye puch rahe ho..

daya - arey nahi nahi...aisa mat karna...

shreya - to jao..

daya - abhi to ja raha hoon par thodi der mai barat lekar aaunga tumhe le jane ke liye..

shreya - haa..ji jarur..

daya - bye..

shreya - ha..ha..bye..

daya went...

ABHIVI'S ROOM..

tum yaha kya kar rahe ho hame mna kiya hai na milne ko said by purvi...

abhii - kab or kisne mna kiya...kiya bhi to kya hua ..I don't care ...mera jab man karega mai tumse milunga..

purvi - really acha...phir to tumhe kisi se dar bhi nahi lagta hoga...

abhii - correct...chalo ab wo de do jo mujhe chahiye...

purvi - acha..mil jayegi...par mumma se to mil lo jo andar mere washroom mai ho...aakhir unko bhi to pta chalna chahiye ki tum kitne brave ho...( purvi try to call her mumma.. just than abhii closed her mouth with his hand)...

abhii - pagal ho kya mumma ko kyu bula rahi ho...mumma kya sochegi mere baare mai..

purvi - arey ab kya hua tum to bol rahe the ki tum kisi se nahi darte phir ab kya hua..bula leti hoon mumma ko...

abhii - purvi plz yaar aisa mat karo meri image kharab ho jayegi... purvi - arey kuch nahi hoga..or tumhe wo bhi mil jayega jo tumhe chahiye tha...

abhii - mujhe kuch nahi chahiye...tum bas mumma ko mat bulao...mai ja raha hoon ...

purvi - aise kaise ja rahe ho ...arey lo mai deti hoon...

"abhii beta tum yaha kya kar rahe ho tumhe to mna kiya tha yaha par aane ke liye"...

purvi - haa mumma maine bhi yahi pucha tha...

abhii - wo mai...wo mai..

purvi - kya wo mai ..

abhii - mai to bas maths book lene aaya tha...

aruna - kya beta ye koi time h book lene ka...aaj tumhari shaadi hai or tumhe maths book chahiye...kuch jyada hi study karte ho sayad...

purvi - mumma ye or study ..hahahahah...

abhii - hahahah...mujhe nahi pankaj ko chahiye thi book ...usne kaha tha isliye lene aaya hoon...

aruna - acha koi baat nahi abhi tum jao yaha se neeche sab tumhara wait kar rahe h..

abhii - okk mumma ...mai jata hoon...

at night all guest present in here...

shivaji - sab kuch ready hai...

aruna - haa...

shivaji - shreya or purvi...

aruna - haa..

rajeev - jaldi karo..time ho gaya hai..

aruna - bas abhi lekar aati hoon dono ko...( she went )..

shivaji - abhii or daya kaha hai...

rajeev - yahi hai..

just then all lights are off...

rajeev - ab light ko kya hua...

just then purvi start a song for abhii...

Hai wo handsome sona sabse...  
Mere dil ko gaya le kar..  
Meri neend chura li usne..  
Aur khwab gaya dekar (x2)...

Ab ye naina bole yaar...  
Bole yehi lagataar...  
Koi chaahe kitna roke karungi pyar...

Mere saiyaan superstar...  
O Mere saiyaan superstar...  
Main fan hui unki..  
O mere saiyaan superstar (x2)...

shreya to around daya...

Haan jabse usne akhiyon se...  
dil pe autograph diya...  
Tabse everyday maine...  
bas usko hi yaad kiya (x2)...

Senti mere jazbaat o sunle mere dil ki baat...  
Saath mujhko le ke jaa main hoon taiyaar

purvi around to abhii...

Filmy style se jab usne...  
kal raat mujhe propose kiya...  
Daayein na dekha, baayein na dekha..  
Usko dil ka rose diya (x2)...

Huve charche chaar hazaar...  
Photo chhap gayi in akhbaar...  
Mujhko parwah nahi koi I m with the star..

Mere saiyaan superstar...  
O Mere saiyaan superstar...  
Main fan hui unki...  
O mere saiyaan superstar (x2)...

rajeev - chalo ab time ho gaya hai...

abhii - ok..

abhivi and dareya marry...they take blesses all their elders...

rajeev - chalo shaadi to ho gayi...

aruna - haa...

purvi - papa ek song par ek sath dance karenge..

rajeev - arey nahi...tum hi kar lo beta..

abhii - plzz papa...

rajeev - okk..

all singing a song togethar...

Hai Naa Bolo, Hai Naa Bolo...  
Dil Yeh Mera Kho Gaya, Hay Yeh Kya Ho Gaya...  
Yeh Kaise Ho Gaya - (2)...  
Hote Hote Ho Gaya - (3)...  
Hai Naa Bolo, Hai Naa Bolo...

Comeon Everybody...

Dil Yeh Mera Kho Gaya, Hay Yeh Kya Ho Gaya...  
Yeh Kaise Ho Gaya - (2)...  
Hote Hote Ho Gaya - (3)...  
Hai Naa Bolo, Hai Naa Bolo...

La La La...

Hai Naa Bolo...

THE END...

thank u guys for your reviews...thanku for support me...thanku very much "a college life" or mujhe itna pyaar dene ke liye...I am really greatful to you all guys...you all reviews a big award for me...once again thanku so much all guys..

A special to abhii bro (ayanavadg )...to help me a lot and to bring me on ff...

bye..

take care...

sheetal...


End file.
